What About Hypothermia Is Fun To You?
by GothTrekkie
Summary: The truth often comes out when you're stranded on a frozen planet. McSpirk slash!
1. Cruel Ironic Fate

**So I figured it's time for another longer story from me! If you like K/S/M you are in the right place! I'd love some reviews too! Enjoy!**

"Captain! The shields are down!" cried Sulu frantically.

The bridge was utter chaos. The emergency lights were just barely staying on, many of the systems were not functional, and crew members were falling all over the place as the USS Enterprise was jostled around by the attacking Klingon ship they were currently locked in battle with.

"Can we take another hit, Mr. Sulu?" Captain Kirk's knuckles turned white as he gripped the arms of his beloved chair.

"Maybe one more, sir, but after that we're toast."

"The Klingon ship is also severely damaged," pointed out Spock from where he stood behind the captain's chair next to Doctor McCoy. "If we could get a direct hit on them before they hit us again, we may be able to defeat them."

Kirk punched the comm button on his chair. "Kirk to engineering! Scotty! Do we have enough power to fire phasers?"

"I canna say for sure, Cap'n," came Scotty's distressed voice.

"Well it's our last hope so we're going to have to try! Full power to phasers, Scotty."

"Aye, sir."

"Klingon ship is firing!" Sulu shouted only a second before the ship was shaken violently. Spock and McCoy clung to the back of the captain's chair for dear life.

The doctor glanced over at the Vulcan who was trying his best to remain logical and calm in the crisis. _'What a way to die' _McCoy thought to himself. _'On the day that I was finally gonna tell him, I just have to die before I get the chance. Die right next to him too. Oh cruel, ironic, fate.' _

Luckily, the ship was able to (just barely) handle the blow. The doctor and the first officer regained their balance as the ship stopped shaking and Kirk glanced behind his shoulder at them. "Spock, Bones, you alright?"

"I'd be better if this ship had some goddamn seat belts! Is that really too much to ask of Starfleet!"

"That is actually a very logical idea, Doctor. I shall be sure to inquire Starfleet about it."

"Yeah, if we get out of this alive," McCoy scoffed.

"Would you two stop bantering! I'm trying to concentrate!" Kirk yelled at them. It shut them up. "Now, Mr. Chekov, do you think you can get a direct hit on them? We've only got one shot."

Feeling the pressure of everyone's lives in his hands, Chekov took a few seconds to answer. "Yes, sir, I'll try my best." The bridge was quiet enough to hear a pin drop as Chekov locked on to the Klingon ship. "Phasers locked, sir."

Kirk glared determinedly at the enemy ship on the viewscreen. "Fire."

As Chekov pressed the button everyone drew in a sharp breath. McCoy had to restrain himself from grabbing Spock's hand which was only inches from his own so instead he firmly gripped Jim's left shoulder, unaware that Spock was doing the same to his right.

Cheers filled the once tense bridge as the attacking Klingon ship burst into a fiery explosion before them. Sulu grabbed the beaming Chekov and pulled him into an intense kiss. For once, no one minded their PDA because almost everyone on the bridge wanted to kiss their savior at that moment.

Kirk let out a sigh of relief and slouched down in his chair; McCoy and Spock let go of his tense shoulders. "Is that really the last of them?" the doctor questioned, somewhat in disbelief. They had been battling a small fleet of Klingons for days and it felt strange to not have to be on edge, bracing for the next attack.

"It should be," said Kirk, rubbing his hand over his face. "It's too early to be so exhausted!"

"You haven't been sleeping in days, Jim! You've got every right to be exhausted!" McCoy pointed out.

"I know. I'll sleep tonight as long as nothing else goes wrong. I just need my coffee and I'll be alright."

The doctor shot him a skeptical glance but knew there would be no use in arguing.

"Scott to Kirk," the engineer's voice sounded over the comm.

The captain groaned. "What is it, Scotty? The engines are beyond repair? We're about to blow up?"

"Well uh, no, sir. The engines are in pretty bad shape but I should be able to fix 'em up. It's the dilithium crystals. We wore 'em out chasing after those god-awful Klingon's!"

"Please tell me we have more." Though he wasn't about to let it show, Captain Kirk was near tears.

"I canna say that we do…" Scotty admitted.

Jim took a deep breath to compose himself. "Is there anywhere we can get more?"

"Captain," said Spock after a few seconds of no one answering Jim's question. "We are in a remote sector of space so it will be difficult to obtain more dilithium crystals. However, there is a planet in this sector, uninhabited and relatively unexplored, that has an abundance of them."

"Scotty, do we have enough power to go anywhere?" Kirk asked hopefully.

"Aye, sir. If it's not too far away we should be able to get there."

"Excellent, Scotty. Get to work on fixing those engines, we're gonna need 'em. Mr. Spock, go help Sulu find this planet of yours and plot a course for it. I'm going to go get something to eat. Spock, you have the conn, Bones, come with me." He got up and walked briskly to the lift with Bones following close behind, eyeing him with a doctor's concern.

As soon as the doors shut, Jim slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. "You okay, Jim?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired and hungry and stressed."

Bones wanted to tell him that he couldn't stop caring for himself just because they were being attacked relentlessly by Klingons, but he knew that would be lost on Jim. "It's gonna be okay now, Jim. We'll get the crystals, Scotty'll fix the ship, you'll get a good night's sleep and some food, and we'll be back to exploring strange new worlds just like you like."

Jim had to smile at that. "Hey, Bones?" he said abruptly.

"Yeah?"

"This might be a little weird, but can I have a hug?"

"Of course, Jim," he said as he stepped closer to his captain and best friend. "And it's not weird at all."

Still thinking it was weird, Jim tried to hide his slight blush. "Thanks." As Bones's arms wrapped around him, he returned the hug and relaxed into the embrace. They hugged for a few more seconds until the lift doors opened and then proceeded to walk into the mess hall.

Jim filled his tray with as much food as he could pile onto it. Bones looked at the mounds of food with concern and disapproval. "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"I ate every day! …Just not very much…" Bones glared at him. "What? I can't eat under pressure! I can't even think about food when at any moment my ship and my crew could be blown to bits by Klingons!" he exclaimed, taking a seat and digging in.

The doctor just sighed and watched Jim scarf down his chicken sandwich and coffee like a starving animal. "Don't eat too fast; you'll get sick!"

"First you yell at me for not eating and then you yell at me for eating! Make up your mind, Bones!" Jim quipped with his mouth full.

The doctor just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his own food. He mentally scolded himself for being a hypocrite. He hadn't eaten much in the past few days either, but the source of his anxiety was quite different than Jim's.

**I tried to make that a bit cliff hanger-y...**

**Hope you liked it! **

**I would love love love to see some reviews! Even just a little smiley face would make my day! :)**


	2. What Is A Snowman?

**Okay, I know I said I'd get this up on Friday but it's only been Saturday for 26 minutes! Close enough! **

When Jim and Bones stepped back onto the bridge, it wasn't nearly as chaotic as before but it certainly wasn't in good shape either. "How's everything going, Spock? Did you find that planet?"

"Affirmative. We shall arrive there in approximately 3.62 hours," Spock replied.

"Excellent. And we'll be able to make it there without falling apart?"

"Most likely."

McCoy didn't like the sound of that. "What'd' ya mean, most likely?"

"Doctor, all the damage to the ship has not yet been accounted for. It is near impossible to account for all of the obstacles we may or may not encounter on our way there. I cannot determine the exact likelihood that we will make it to our destination."

"Alright, Spock, I understand." For once he gave up, not wanting to argue with the half-Vulcan. Not today.

Spock raised his eyebrow but chose to not pursue the matter further. Kirk got back into the captain's seat and looked out at the vastness of space before them. It sure did feel good to not see a Klingon ship.

He stole one quick glance at his first officer and his CMO. He had been so close to losing them today. Well, he had been close to losing everything and everybody, but he was mostly concerned about them, even more so than for himself. What if he never got a chance to tell them how much he needed them? What if he never got to hug them again or play chess with them again? What if he never got to kiss them or—Wait... where did that come from? '_Oh crap,' _he thought to himself. _'I'm in love with Bones and Spock. That's just great.' _

He sighed audibly before asking, "Spock?" God, he loved the way his name rolled off his tongue. He could say it all day. No, he had to be professional. Well one more time would hurt. "Spock, what do we know about this planet?"

"As I stated earlier, it is presumed to be uninhabited and is relatively unexplored. What we do know is that it is mostly covered in icecaps-"

"Oh, joy," McCoy interrupted sarcastically.

Ignoring the doctor, Spock continued. "The average temperature is negative sixty degrees Fahrenheit. It is much like the continent of Antarctica on Earth. The atmosphere is breathable for us."

"Well then. Looks like we're gonna have to break out our winter coats, gentlemen!" Kirk smiled.

"No way in hell we're going down there Jim! We'll freeze our asses off!" McCoy loudly protested.

Jim turned to face the cantankerous doctor. Bones was so cute when he got annoyed; the anger made his blue eyes twinkle like—No, Jim, professional thoughts! "Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"What about hypothermia is fun to you?"

"We won't get hypothermia! We'll beam down, get the crystals, and beam right back up. Maybe stop to make a snowman first…"

McCoy glared at him. "I'm a doctor not a kid on winter break."

"Okay, okay, no snowmen but you are beaming down there with Spock and me," said Jim.

Well if Spock was going then maybe McCoy should go. They needed a doctor with them in case one of them got hurt and he only trusted himself to fix them. "Fine," he grumped.

"Doctor," Spock quietly inquired, "what is a snowman?"

* * *

><p>Jim made sure to put on as many layers as possible; Bones's rants about hypothermia had started to get to him. He put on long underwear and his regulation undershirt, his normal command shirt, a jacket, the warmest and bulkiest coat that Starfleet issued and the matching snow pants, gloves, and a warm hat. Looking himself over in the mirror he wondered if he still looked attractive under all those clothes.<p>

"It's not like anything's gonna happen," he told himself. "You just need to find some woman who'll sleep with you on the next inhabited planet you go to and you'll be fine. It's not like they'd even like you back anyways." He frowned to his reflection and jumped when his door buzzed. "Uh! Come in!"

The door opened revealing Spock and McCoy who were also dressed for an arctic expedition. "We are needed in the transporter room for beam down," stated Spock.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just give me a second." He shoved his communicator and phaser into his belt and took one more look at himself in the mirror.

"Come on, Jim, this coat wasn't meant to be worn inside! I'm hotter than hell!" complained McCoy.

'_Yeah you are,'_ thought the dirty little voice in Jim's head. _'Shut up!' _he scolded himself.

"On the contrary, Doctor, I find the temperature to be quite comfortable," said Spock.

"You would," McCoy glowered playfully.

"Sorry, I'm ready, let's go," he said, walking out of his room and leading Spock and McCoy down the corridor to the transporter room.

"The transporters are fine, right, Scotty?" Kirk asked he stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Aye, they should be."

"_Should be?_" McCoy growled. "Oh no, Jim. I'm not transporting on transporters that 'should be' okay! I don't even like to use the ones that are okay! I'm not gonna have my atoms scrambled and lost forever just so we can-"

Jim grabbed Bones by the collar and pulled him onto the pad. "Beam us down!" he yelled before the doctor could get away.

"I hate you, Jim," he sneered as the world sparkled away from view.

"I love you too, Bones," Jim quipped as they rematerialized into a cold white oblivion.

Bones turned away from Jim and winced as the snow whipped at his face. "What kinda god-awful hell is this?"

"'It's a vast swirly wonderland of sparkly white pleasure. Let it fill your senses with cascading fluffy pillows of excitement and comfort as you've never felt before'," quoted Jim.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Patrick Star, _SpongeBob SquarePants, _season two, episode sixteen."

"How'd you know that?" asked McCoy.

"I know all the classics, Doctor," he replied.

"Well, gentlemen, let's start looking for that dilithium. The snow may be beautiful but I already can't feel my face," commented Jim.

Spock pulled out his tricorder and began to scan the surrounding area. "There is no dilithium in this location, Captain. I suggest we walk due South and attempt to find some."

"I thought this whole planet was supposed to be covered with it!" argued McCoy.

"I only said that dilithium was abundant. Never that the whole planet was covered with it."

"Stop complaining and have fun, Bones. We'll find some in no time!" said Jim, trying to keep optimistic.

It was after half an hour of scanning and walking with no results that Jim's optimism began to fade. The cold was defiantly getting to him as was a headache and a stomach ache. He was beginning to fall behind Spock and Bones.

"You okay, Jim? You're falling behind," said McCoy as he and Spock stopped and turned around to face their captain.

A few paces behind them Jim was shivering and clutching his stomach. "I dunno, Bones. All the sudden I just started feeling terrible and… oh God I'm gonna be sick."

As Jim gagged and lost his lunch in the snow, Bones and Spock were kneeling at his side instantly. The doctor quickly scanned him with his tricorder. "Damnit, Jim, looks like you've got the flu. That's what you get for skipping your vacinations!"

The pale-faced captain groaned. "Why can't things just go right for once?"

Spock placed a comforting hand on Jim's back which honestly made McCoy a little jealous but he wrote it off as a gesture of caring friendship, not love. "We should beam back up and get you to sickbay," he said.

"No, I'm fine. I honestly feel a lot better now," protested Jim.

"Jim…"

"The doctor is right. You are ill and need rest," Spock told him.

"I'll be alright, guys. Let's just get these crystals and leave. It can't be that much farther," he said, pulling out his tricorder and scanning the area. "Look! There's some dilithium crystals right over there!"

Bones sighed. "Alright but if you get sick again we're beaming right back up, no matter what. Promise?"

"Promise."

They hadn't made it more than ten feet closer to the crystals when Jim was tossing his cookies again. Spock once again took it upon himself to kneel down next to Jim and rub his back soothingly. He hated to see his captain in distress. He told himself that it was the logical thing to do and that he would do it for anyone. But he knew that wasn't true. He would only do it for Jim and maybe Doctor McCoy. He realized that other than his parents, they were the only people he really truly cared for.

Jim rested his forehead in his hands. "Thanks, Spock. And I'm sorry, guys."

"Don't apologize; let's just get you back to the Enterprise." McCoy grabbed his communicator and signaled the Enterprise. "McCoy to Enterprise."

There was only silence in return. "McCoy to Enterprise. Do you read me?" He waited a few more seconds with Jim and Spock staring up at him expectantly. "My damn communicator must be broken. Spock, give me yours."

The half-Vulcan handed McCoy his communicator. "McCoy to Enterprise. McCoy to Enterprise, is anybody there?"

When there was still no reply they all shared a look of horror and confusion, even Spock let a small amount of emotion play across his face as he pulled Jim a bit closer to him. McCoy looked down at them. "Well what the hell do we do now?"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Scott, I can't reach Captain Kirk or Spock or Doctor McCoy!" Uhura said in a panicked voice.<p>

Scotty sat up straight in the captain's chair. "What do you mean?"

Uhura looked back down at her consul, desperately trying to get anything to work. "Communications are down, sir!"

Scotty looked at the icy planet on the screen in dismay. "Ach. This is not good…"

**Reviwers have my undying love! So review! :D**


	3. A Pretty Good Heater

"McCoy to Enterprise," he tried once again in vain.

"Doctor, seeing as though we cannot contact the Enterprise and may be on the planet for an extended amount of time, it would be logical to seek shelter," pointed out Spock from where he sat on the ground with the captain leaning into him.

"We're in a goddamn frozen wasteland, Spock! There is no shelter!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Actually," he turned to his tricorder, "scans indicate that there is a rock face approximately 132 yards from here. It is possible that there might be a cave in which to take shelter."

McCoy looked in the direction that Spock had indicated the rock face was in. "Can't see a thing but snow, but if you say so. Lead the way, Mr. Spock."

As the half-Vulcan got up he held out a gloved hand to Jim to help him stand. "It's alright, Spock. I can get up on my own," he protested weakly, but he was shaking and as soon as he got on his feet his knees gave out and Spock had to catch him before he fell down in the cold snow.

"Are you alright, Jim?" Spock asked.

"I don't think I can walk all the way to wherever we're going," he admitted.

Without further hesitation, Spock easily picked up Jim bridal style and smirked playfully down at him. "I assume you will have no objections to being carried."

"Well, it looks like I don't have much of a choice now do I?" he smiled back, wrapping his arms around his first officer's neck and resting his head on his shoulder.

'_Keep it together," _McCoy told himself as jealousy boiled up inside of him. _'Someone has to carry him and it ain't gonna be you!' _

They made their way to the rock face with the only sounds being the howling of the wind and the crunching of the snow beneath their boots. Jim snuggled in closer to Spock's warm body and was content to simply listen to the Vulcan's heartbeat. That was a sound he could listen to all day and all night and never tire of hearing. It was the beautiful sound of knowing that Spock was alive and near to him.

Sensing Jim trying to get closer, Spock held him tighter. It was only logical to try to keep his captain warm especially when he was ill.

And McCoy just stared at them, trying to think of what he wouldn't give to be in Jim's place.

"I believe this is it," said Spock when a wall of greyish dark came into view through the relentless white of the blizzard.

"I don't see a cave, Spock," said the doctor hopelessly.

"Over there," Jim meekly pointed.

They trudged over to the cave and gratefully ducked inside and out of the storm. It was quite roomy inside; they could stand and walk around but it didn't go so far back that they couldn't see the end of it, which was comforting. "This looks like as good of a place as any we're gonna find," sighed the doctor.

"Bones, do we have any emergency supplies?" asked Jim from the Vulcan's arms.

Nodding, Bones held up the small bag he had been carrying. "You know me, Jim." He opened the bag which held a small first aid kit, some hypos (always handy), a few days' worth of freeze-dried food, a water bottle, a couple blankets, and some flares for fires. "I say we start a fire first and get Jim warm."

"Agreed," said Spock.

"Spock makes a pretty good heater though," Jim remarked. Although he missed the green blush on Spock's face, he didn't miss the look that briefly crossed Bones's face. Was that jealousy? No, it couldn't be…

"I'm sure he does," Bones muttered as he started a fire on the cave floor. "There." He laid out one of the blankets on by the fire for them to sit on.

Gently, Spock set Jim down on the blanket and was reluctant to part with him. He almost wished that they had been unsuccessful in their search for a cave because he would have been perfectly content to carry Jim for the rest of the day.

Bones was already rummaging through the small collection of hypos he had with him to find all the ones he could us on Jim. "Oh come on, Bones, it's just the flu! I don't need those!" he protested.

"The hell you don't. I don't wanna get sick too so I'm gonna have to give you something to make you non-contagious and while I'm at it I figured you'd want me to give you a pain killer and an anti-nausea. Or would you rather me and Spock get sick too and you have a horrible stomach ache and muscle aches?"

"No," he sighed reluctantly, bracing himself as he was jabbed with three hypos.

"There, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Easy for you to say."

Spock sat down next to them and they all stared into the fire for a while. "You think they know we're stranded down here?" Jim finally broke the silence.

"They should have tried to contact us by now and have gathered that we are unable to respond. I presume Mr. Scott is doing everything in his power to fix the problem," said Spock in an attempt to comfort Jim.

The doctor placed a comforting arm on his captain's shoulder. "Don't worry, Jim. We'll be out of here in no time.

* * *

><p>"Still no luck, Uhura?" Scotty asked nervously.<p>

"None."

He sighed. "Well, I suppose I should assemble a security team and go down there looking for 'em. Can't let the captain, the first officer, and the CMO all freeze to death." He punched the comm button on the chair arm. "Scott to transporter room. Send a security team down to find the away team."

"Uh, sir?" replied the nervous ensign in the transporter room.

"Yes, laddy?"

"The transporter isn't working…"

Everyone on the bridge froze. "…I'll get right on it," said Scotty.

**Review? :)**


	4. A Sad Smile

**Here's where it starts to get really good! :)**

They made as comfortable of a camp as they could in the small cave, figuring they would be sleeping there that night. One of the blankets was hung over the entrance to keep the cold out and the warmth of the fire in. The cave had gotten warm enough for them to remove their thick outer layers of clothing and get more comfortable. Fortunately, the blizzard had stopped and now just a few snowflakes gracefully fell down to the planet below.

The frozen world's far away sun was setting on the frozen landscape and soon the only light filling their cave was that of the flickering fire. Jim lay curled up on the floor, moaning, shaking and clutching his stomach with Bones and Spock on either side of him, glumly finishing their re-hydrated dinner.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep," suggested the doctor.

"Indeed. Perhaps if we are well rested tomorrow we could figure out a way to get back to the ship."

"What are you gonna do? Conjure up a shuttle craft?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "It is highly unlikely that I have the ability to 'conjure up' a shuttle craft, though I have never tried. However, there is an abandoned Starfleet outpost 8.472 miles from our location that may be of use to us," said Spock.

"Why didn't you tell us that before? You mean to say we could be sleeping inside right now?" snapped the doctor.

"We could not have made it to the outpost. Due to my current state of physical and mental exhaustion I would not have been able to carry Jim that far." Spock looked at his boots in embarrassment.

McCoy sighed and mentally kicked himself for snapping at Spock. He knew it was hard for the Vulcan to admit that he wasn't in the best condition but he didn't know exactly just how much shame he felt for not being able to carry his captain to the outpost. Spock wanted nothing more than for his humans to be as comfortable as possible.

"I'm sorry, Spock. Didn't mean to snap at you. Just under a lot of stress is all."

"It is understandable, doctor."

Before silence could settle in once again, Jim groaned and got up, quickly heading for the exit of the cave. Without thinking, Spock and Bones both stood and started to follow him until he whipped around and glared at them angrily, making them both jump back. "God! Can't a guy puke in peace? I'm not a little kid; I don't need you to hold my hand!"

They were both shocked at their friend's outburst although McCoy showed it much more than Spock. "I'm sorry. We're just worried about you is all," he apologized quietly. Jim nodded before quickly running out of the cave with his hand over his mouth.

McCoy sighed and he and Spock sat back down next to each other on the blanket. _'Well, you're finally alone with him,' _he thought. He knew his plans for that day had gotten pretty messed up, but the thought of it still made his heart race.

"Doctor," Spock addressed him. "You appear distressed. Are you alright?"

The blue-eyed man blinked. "Oh, um, no I'm fine."

"Your elevated heart rate and the fact that you have been staring at me since Jim left indicates otherwise."

He blushed a delicate shade of pink; he hadn't realized he was staring. "Oh. Sorry."

"Is there something you wish to talk about?" Spock coaxed.

"Well, um, you see, I promised myself that when I was alone with you today I was gonna tell you something but then we got stranded down here which kinda messed everything up but now we're alone and even though this isn't the best time, I'm gonna tell you anyways." He stopped himself from rambling on anxiously and tried to compose himself.

"Spock, I care about you a lot and I'm… attracted to you. As crazy as it sounds, I think I'm falling in love with you. There, I said it. Now I don't expect you to like me back or anything; I just had to get that off my chest."

Bones watched as the Vulcan's stoic features softened but not into a happy smile like he was hoping for. It was a sad smile that graced Spock's perfect face as he gently placed one hand onto the doctor's. McCoy pulled away harshly, sending a pang of emotional pain straight into Spock's green heart. "Leonard?

"Don't try and turn me down gently, Spock. I don't need you to sugar coat it, just tell me you don't want me. I understand."

Spock shook his head slowly. "No, Leonard, I do not think you do understand. I care about you immensely and I also find you very attractive. I would not be averse to starting a relationship with you. But I must tell you that I am also attracted to and falling in love with someone else…" He blushed dark green.

Leonard let that sink in a bit before replying, "Can I ask who?"

Spock looked towards the exit of the cave where they could faintly hear their captain retching from outside. "Jim."

McCoy nodded. "I should have guessed as much. I can see what you see in him. He is pretty damn charming. And hot. He's a good person too, so caring and funny, and on top of all that a damn good kisser."

That warranted an eyebrow raise from Spock.

"He gets touchy-feely when he's drunk," McCoy said by way of explanation.

Spock nodded in understanding. "Indeed."

"So, where does that leave us?" McCoy asked, suddenly nervous again.

"As I said earlier, I am not opposed to starting a relationship with you."

As he said it, Spock leaned in closer to Leonard who stared intently into his deep brown eyes for a few seconds before cupping his cheek and closing the distance between them. Their lips met softly but passionately and Spock pressed their fingers together in a tender Vulcan kiss. Leonard was pleasantly surprised at how their pent up emotions of love and desire easily flowed through their fingers and he was completely lost in a warm feeling of pure joy, love, and Spock.

Leonard slowly caressed the green tinged cheek with his thumb, causing Spock to hum in contentment. He moved the hand that was on the Vulcan's cheek down his body and rested it on the small of his back, pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. When Spock reciprocated skillfully with his tongue, Leonard nearly fainted with pleasure and happiness. He was about to gently push Spock over on to the blankets when he remembered where they were. The last thing he wanted was for Jim to walk in and find them humping each other, so he reluctantly pulled away and caught his breath.

"Wow. You're a better kisser than Jim. And that's really saying something," said Leonard.

Spock momentarily quirked a smile. "Fascinating. You are also a most talented kisser." They sat in comfortable silence with Leonard's head resting on Spock's shoulder for a few seconds until they were disturbed from their thoughts by the sound of unsteady footsteps crunching their way towards the cave.

The blanket that was their door was pushed aside and a pale and sickly looking James T. Kirk came stumbling in. He thought he saw Bones and Spock quickly pull apart from each other as he entered but he blamed it on his fever. Curling up next to them he said, "Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you guys. I know you were just trying to help."

McCoy draped a blanket over him and gave him a small hug. "It's okay, Jim, we're sorry for smothering you. We just want to make sure you're okay. We care about you, a lot." Spock nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, you really don't know how much that means to me."

"I believe now would be a good time to attempt to sleep," said Spock. The statement was logical but his tone was soft, something Jim wished he heard more often.

"Yeah, I think so, Spock. How about you, Jim?"

"I'm tired but I don't know if I'll be able to sleep with this fever," he sighed.

"Want me to knock you out?" Bones asked, hypo already in hand.

"Sure, I mean, what the hell, it can't hurt any worse than I already hurt." His defeated tone broke the hearts of the other two men and they both reached out to him at the same time to comfortingly grab his clammy hand. This surprised Jim and caused him to make a very Spock-like motion with his eyebrows. Bones pulled back quickly and let Spock hold Jim's hand while he administered the hypo.

"Ow!" He squeezed Spock's hand tightly as he was jabbed.

The half Vulcan quirked an eyebrow and a slight smile at the wincing man attempting to crush his hand. "I thought you said you did not need us to hold your hand."

Jim grinned back at him. "Shut up!"

"Now that stuff works pretty fast so in a couple seconds you should be out—" the now sleeping captain fell backwards into the doctor's lap. "—Cold."

**Spock says to not review is illogical. You don't want to upset Spock do you? Then review!**


	5. The Proverbial Bed Bugs

**This is very Spones-y. Hope you enjoy! :D**

"It would be logical to put Jim in the middle, since he is ill," said Spock as he and Leonard tried to find a comfortable sleeping arrangement.

"Won't you be cold?" the doctor asked. "You don't have as high a tolerance to cold as Jim and I do."

"I appreciate your concern, but I will be okay. It is more important to keep Jim warm."

McCoy nodded and gathered up their coats which they had taken off earlier. "We can use these as blankets."

"Yes, it would be wise to use every resource available to us to keep warm," agreed Spock. McCoy wasn't sure if he was trying to be suggestive or not.

They wrapped themselves and their sleeping captain up in all the available blankets and coats and settled down in front of the fire to sleep, McCoy on Jim's left and Spock on his right. The two men in blue laid there for a while, just listening to the one in gold snore softly. It soon became apparent to McCoy that the Vulcan was shivering while Jim seemed perfectly content with the temperature of their makeshift bed.

"Hey, Spock? Why don't you come over here and we can talk?" he asked gently, not wanting to force Spock to admit that he was cold.

"What about Jim?"

"We've got him bundled up tighter than a new born baby. He'll be fine. Trust me, I'm a doctor. Now get your green ass over here."

Spock quirked an eyebrow at that last part but complied, carefully climbing over Jim to where the doctor laid. McCoy immediately took him into his arms, pulled him on top of him, and buried his face in Spock's neck, refusing to let go. "Leonard?" Spock finally asked.

"Shh. Just let me hold ya'." Spock relaxed into the warm embrace and after a few more seconds Leonard sighed in contentment and released his grip on the Vulcan. Spock rolled off of him and laid so they were both on their sides, face to face, breaths intermingling. "You warmer now, darlin'?"

"Yes, thank you, Leonard," he replied softly.

His heart melted at the sound of his first name. "I like it when you call me that; it sounds nice."

"Fascinating. I too prefer to call you Leonard, Leonard."

An uncontrollable smile spread across the good doctor's lips and he buried his face in Spock's chest. Spock didn't even realize he was crying until he felt wet tears soaking through his shirts. He pulled McCoy away from him and looked into his red eyes with great concern. "Leonard, are you alright?"

He couldn't help but laugh at the expression on the Vulcan's face. "Of course I'm alright! I'm crying because I'm happy, you green blooded hobgoblin!" McCoy lightly punched Spock in the arm as he said it.

Spock gave him a devious smirk full of admiration. "Humans are most illogical creatures."

Leonard chuckled a laugh that was music to Spock's pointy ears. "That we are, Spock. But you love it."

"Indeed, I find your particular brand of illogic to be most endearing."

Jim whimpered a little in his sleep and the two others sat up simultaneously to make sure that he was okay. When he did not wake up, they laid back down. "I love him too, you know," said Leonard. "I didn't think I did at first but now I realize that I do."

"It is difficult not to love him," Spock agreed.

"Yeah. It was difficult to not love you too," he placed a gentle kiss on Spock's lips which lasted for slightly longer than he originally intended.

"Leonard," Spock began after they parted for lack of air. "Do you recall the mating protocol of the Tevisians?"

Leonard briefly searched his memory. "Yeah, of course I do. How could I forget!"

The Tevisians were the intelligent beings from the planet Tevis. They were a species with three sexes, male, female, and carrier. Instead of the females providing the egg and carrying the baby, the carriers were the ones who got pregnant. This was not too uncommon amongst non-humanoid species but there was something uncommon about the Tevisians.

The percentage of Tevisians who were born gay was higher than any other planet in the federation. 85% of all Tevisians were gay, very high compared to the 10-30% of most species. As one can imagine, it did wonders for keeping their species from getting over populated. Tevis was one of the few planets that had never faced an over-population crisis.

Due to the fact that there were three genders of Tevisian, the standard relationship on Tevis consisted of three members of the same sex. Since everyone had three parents, it was only natural for them to think of relationships in groups of three, even if most of the relationships did not produce children.

"Have you ever considered a relationship like that between you, me, and Jim?" Spock asked.

"Well, I am now."

Spock let him mull it over for a little while. "What are your thoughts on the subject?"

"It sounds kinda… nice," he admitted.

"I agree. If you would not be opposed, I would be open to a relationship with both Jim and yourself."

Leonard nodded. "The only question is what's Jim gonna think. He might never want to talk to us again."

"That is a possible outcome. In which case, we will still have each other." And with that, Spock wrapped his arms around Leonard's waist and pulled him as close to him as he could manage. Bones in turn wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and began to kiss him, first on his perfect lips, then moving to his neck, leaving dark emerald marks as he did so. Slipping his hands under the doctor's blue shirt, Spock ran his fingers up and down his back, causing Leonard to groan and hitch a leg over the Vulcan's hip. So tightly pressed together, there was no hiding their arousal.

An annoying little voice in the back of Leonard's head kept telling him that they should stop. They had only been together for an hour, if that! He knew they should take things slower and also wait to see how Jim was going to fit in to all of it. Speaking of Jim, he was right next to them! There was something just not right about that. Leonard knew he certainly wouldn't appreciate Spock and Jim having sex in the same bed as his drugged and sleeping body. Yet he just couldn't tear himself away from the beautiful, incredibly sexy, comfortingly warm, love-of-his-life, man in his arms.

But when he felt Spock's warm hand slip below his waistband, he knew that was far enough. As much as it pained him to do so, he had to stop. Spock looked shocked, confused, concerned, and hurt all at the same time when Leonard slowly pulled away. Just that look alone was enough to make the good doctor almost take back his decision. "I'm sorry, Spock. I want you, I really do, but we can't do this just yet. It's all going way too fast for me and besides, Jim is knocked out right next to us. That's just not right, you know?" he explained.

"I have to agree with you, Leonard. I got 'carried away' as you might say, and let my desires get the best of me. It would be wise to take this relationship more slowly than this, especially since it may one day involve Jim. You also have a valid point about him being right next to us. I believe I would describe that as awkward."

Leonard chuckled. "Yes, Spock, very awkward indeed. I feel dirty enough just knowing that we were all over each other like that with him lying right there."

"He need not ever know of it, Leonard. However, if we wish to make it to the outpost tomorrow, it would be wise to attempt to sleep now," pointed out Spock.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Roll over so we can cuddle, I don't want you getting hypothermia." Spock complied and rolled over so he was facing Jim, with his back to Leonard who then proceeded to spoon him. They both couldn't help but smile to themselves at how perfectly they fit together.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Sleep well, my beloved. Also, endeavor to not allow the proverbial bed bugs to bite."

**You are getting sleepy. When I snap my fingers you will awake and write a review! *Snap!* Get to it! :D**


	6. A Suggestive Smirk

**This one's a little bit longer. Enjoy and please review!**

When Jim awoke the next morning, it was with a shiver. Their fire had gone out and the warm Vulcan that had been at his right was no longer there. He sat up and turned to his left to ascertain the location of his first officer and CMO. When he saw them all of the blood in his feverish body rushed south.

'_Oh my God. That's just about the hottest thing I've ever seen,' _he thought as he stared at them. Spock and Bones were sound asleep, comfortably cuddled in each other's arms, touching everywhere possible.

'_No. These are your best friends and fellow officers,' _he admonished his dirty thoughts and fought off the strong urge to stick his hand down his pants. '_They probably don't even know they're cuddling. They're just cold is all.' _

He laid back down and tried to regain his composure before the other two woke up and he eventually drifted back to sleep, having very enjoyable dreams featuring a particular half Vulcan and a certain old country doctor.

The aforementioned doctor woke up a few minutes after the captain fell back to sleep. Noting the proximity between Spock and himself, he sat up to make sure Jim wasn't awake to see them. Hearing him snore softly, Bones was free to grab both of Spock's hands and wake him with a soft kiss on the lips.

Spock opened his eyes. "Good morning, Leonard," he said softly, briefly returning the kiss. "What is Jim's condition?"

Leonard grabbed his tricorder and quickly scanned their sleeping captain. "He's still got a 102 degree fever and there's not much of anything in his stomach. He's a bit dehydrated but he'll live if we ever get out of here."

Spock nodded. "If my calculations are correct, a day on this planet is 11.473 hours. If we wish to get to the outpost before night fall it would be logical to start walking as soon as possible."

"Do we have time for breakfast?" McCoy wondered.

"We will be able to function optimally if we have proper nutrition."

Bones playfully punched him in the arm. "Stop talking like that! It's annoying! Just say we'd walk faster if we aren't hungry!"

The eyebrow went up as expected. "That is what I said, Leonard. I simply put it more logically than you."

The doctor shook his head and restarted their fire, warming his freezing hands over it once it was stable. Spock draped one arm over Leonard's shoulder in an attempt to warm them both and held out his free hand over the fire. The words _I love you_ bounced around in the doctor's head but he bit his tongue just before they came out of his mouth. He wasn't going to mess up yet another relationship by professing his love too quickly.

But he forgot about that damn Vulcan touch telepathy! The corners of Spock's mouth quirked into a smile as he whispered softly, "I love you too, Leonard."

McCoy blushed deep red and tried to scowl at his new boyfriend for reading his mind, but couldn't stop his smile and the excited racing of his heart.

Once they were both warm enough to think about food, Spock gave Leonard one last affectionate squeeze before removing his arm from around him and rummaging through their emergency kit for some instant oatmeal. "Will this be sufficient?"

"Yes, it'll be just fine."

* * *

><p>When Jim awoke for the second time that morning, it was with a groan. He looked over and saw Spock and Bones eating oatmeal in front of the fire and the smell of food was more than he could bear in his state. "Damnit, you guys! Why do you have to eat!" he complained before running out of the cave to throw up.<p>

"Well," Bones commented dryly. "He's up."

"Indeed. Perhaps next time we should eat away from Jim. It is not logical to make him ill." But Bones could tell it was just Spock's way of saying he felt guilty for making Jim sick.

"Don't worry, honey, he probably woulda puked anyways." Leonard gave him a comforting Vulcan kiss.

"Yes, but now that he is awake it would be advisable to start heading towards the outpost." They both finished their oatmeal quickly and washed out the bowls with melted snow before Jim could get back.

When he finally stumbled back into the cave and slumped down next to Bones, he was jabbed with a hypo but was too weak to fight.

"You're dehydrated," McCoy informed him grimly.

"Sorry, Bones. I'd try to drink something but don't think I'd be able to hold it down."

"It's okay, Jim. We're gonna take good care of you," Bones reassured him just before jabbing him again.

"Ow."

"Can you walk, Jim?" Spock asked.

"I think so—" But Spock wouldn't take that for an answer and instead quickly scooped Jim up in his arms again. "Spock, you don't have to…"

"It is only logical. You should not be made to walk 8.472 miles in your current condition."

"And where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"Spock says there's an old Starfleet outpost around here. There might be something useful in there. If not then at least we'll be able to sleep with a real roof over our heads," explained Bones.

The captain nodded. "Sounds like a plan. But, Spock, I can walk at least part of the way there." He quickly squirmed out of the Vulcan's grip before Spock could protest. He didn't want Spock to know how turned on he was at thought of being held by him and with the Vulcan's touch telepathy, one instant of skin to skin contact and his secret would be out. They would know how he felt about them and everything would be unbearably awkward from there.

It was only logical to let the captain walk if he wished to do so. But Spock's emotional human side wanted nothing more than to have Jim in his arms once again.

"Lead the way, Spock," said McCoy, interrupting the Vulcan from his emotional conflict.

He pulled out his tricorder and began walking in the direction of the outpost, his human companions by his sides.

The hike was relatively easy at first; there was no blizzard like there had been yesterday so they went at a considerably faster pace. Their journey was, for the most part, shrouded in silence.

"You sure we ain't walking in circles, Spock? I swear we've passed that snow pile twenty times already," McCoy finally complained.

"I am certain, Leonard. Vulcans have an excellent sense of direction."

'_Did Spock just call Bones Leonard?' _Kirk furrowed his snowflake dotted brow. '_Spock never calls him Leonard! No one does!' _

As the doctor muttered to himself, Spock turned his attention on Jim. "Jim, are you still comfortably able to walk?" He had to muster up all of his Vulcan discipline to not show how much he wanted to hold the charming blonde.

"Yeah, Spock, I'm fine. I've just got a headache."

"Here, I'll give you something for that," Bones started to rummage through his hypo collection when he slipped on a particularly icy section of the ground and fell face down in the deep snow.

Jim was amazed at how fast Spock was at his side helping him up. "Leonard, are you injured?"

'_There he goes with the Leonard again. And was that a tad bit emotion in his voice?' _

"I'm fine. Just got snow down my pants," Bones grumbled. Jim watched in shock as not only did Spock offer a hand to help Bones up, but Bones actually took it! With growing suspicion, Jim stared intently as they held hands for a bit longer than necessary and abruptly let go of each other when they saw him staring. Something was defiantly up with them.

"So, how much longer til we get to this outpost?" Bones asked.

"4.18 miles."

"Be right back," said Jim nonchalantly as his stomach churned violently.

When they were alone, McCoy grabbed onto Spock's arm. "Only half way there…" He shivered.

"Are you certain you are alright?"

"Just cold. Snow pants aren't any good if the snow gets inside 'em."

A suggestive smirk crept over the green tinted features. "I believe I am experiencing the emotion of jealousy towards the snow. It has been in your pants before I have."

Leonard coughed in surprise and stared up at his boyfriend's devious yet still very Vulcan-like expression. "You've been hanging around with Jim too much. He's corrupting your mind!"

"Indeed," Spock nodded in agreement.

When Jim returned he looked utterly spent. His skin was deathly pale, his beautiful golden locks were plastered to his forehead with sweat, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was shivering uncontrollably.

"That's it Jim. As your doctor I'm not letting you walk any further. The only way you're getting to the outpost is if Spock or I carry you. And I don't think you want it to be me, I'm liable to drop ya."

"That's okay, Bones, I'll let Spock do it," mumbled Jim and before he knew it he was securely in his first officers strong arms. "Thanks, Spock."

"It is only logical, Jim."

* * *

><p>After three hours of trudging through an endless scene of whiteness, the three officers finally stumbled into the old Starfleet outpost. It was made of some sort of metal and was very heavily insulated. Shutting the heavy door behind them they immediately collapsed onto the floor to catch their breath. Though it was still cold inside, at least there wasn't ice and snow.<p>

"There's gotta be a damn heater in here somewhere!" Bones managed through chattering teeth.

"Computer, set temperature to 75 degrees Fahrenheit," commanded Spock from where he sat.

"Temperature set for 75 degrees," came a mechanical reply.

McCoy just stared at him. "How did you know there'd be a computer?"

"The outpost is not _that _old, Leonard. Like most outposts of its time, it is powered by a generator which has been left on in case explorers such as ourselves were to come through."

"I see." As the room slowly began to warm, they took a better look at their surroundings. "Looks like somebody used to live here," Leonard mused.

There was comfortable furniture set up along with a TV in what appeared to be a living room. From where they sat they could also see a small kitchen and a hallway leading to the rest of the building.

"A logical assumption, Leonard. This base was built 32 years ago when Starfleet was first exploring the planet. A team of explorers would have lived in this base while studying the planet for extended periods of time," explained Spock.

"I feel sorry for anyone who had to live here," the doctor grumbled as he stood up and took off his snowy and wet outer layers of clothing.

Sometime during their trek, Jim had fallen asleep and the Vulcan was still holding him tightly. He was so peaceful and beautiful when he slept. All of the pain and stress drained from his face, leaving just the image of the innocent, vulnerable child he was inside.

"He'd probably be more comfortable if we woke him up and got him out of those wet clothes," Leonard said softly, knowing Spock's reluctance to part with Jim.

Nodding, Spock gently shook Jim awake. "Jim?"

He blinked groggily a few times and looked around. "Huh? Where are we?"

"We have arrived at the outpost."

"Oh, no wonder it's warmer," he said as Spock helped him to his feet and then began to unzip his jacket for him. Jim's heart stated hammering wildly in his chest. "W—what are you doing?" he stuttered.

Spock abruptly stopped in his tracks. "I apologize, Captain. I was merely trying to aid you in removing your outer layers of clothing as it will help to warm you."

"Oh." _'Curse you, dirty thoughts!' _"Of course. Thanks, Spock, I appreciate it," he said as he awkwardly removed his own jacket the rest of the way. Once they were all down to their normal uniforms, they began exploring the outpost.

In a feverish haze, Jim made his way to the kitchen. All though food was the last thing he wanted at that time, he was also strangely hungry. When opened the cabinet, he stopped and gaped. "Oh. My. God."

**You wanna know what's in the cabinet? Reviews will help! :)**


	7. Love Is Forever

**This chapter is dedicated to all who are wondering what's in the cabinet! The suspense is over! **

Upon hearing Jim's exclamation, Spock and McCoy raced into the kitchen, phasers drawn, poised to fight. What could it be? A flesh-eating monster? A gruesome dead body shoved in the freezer? A bomb about to go off? A killer robot? They didn't know what they would find but they knew they would do anything to save the man they loved.

"What is it, Jim?"

"Are you alright, Jim?"

The captain turned around upon hearing the fear in his friend's voices; he almost had to laugh when he saw their phasers. "It's okay, guys. Just look at this!"

As they put down their weapons and carefully stepped closer to Jim, he opened the cabinet all the way.

"Damn."

"Fascinating."

The cabinet was stocked full with bottles of the finest scotch and whiskey money could buy. Bones thought he even saw some Romulan ale hidden in the back. "We are gonna get so wasted!" Jim laughed, taking down on of the bottles and examining it.

McCoy immediately snatched it away from him. "No way! You are not drinking! You can hardly even hold down your own saliva!"

"Jeez, calm down. I was just kidding," he said, holding his hands out placatingly.

Ever curious, Spock opened the cabinet next to the one with all of the alcohol. While the sight of the first cabinet had little effect on him, this one made his eyes widen. Jim and Bones leaned over to see what had so captivated the Vulcan. "Very fascinating."

"Chocolate's what gets Vulcans drunk, right?"

"Gentlemen, it would appear that the former occupants of this base were a human and fun-loving Vulcan," grinned Jim. He wondered what Spock would be like drunk…

"More like drunkards…" Bones muttered.

"On the other hand, Leonard. If they were drunkards, the cabinets would most likely be empty. The logical conjecture is that they stocked up on intoxicants but only used them for certain occasions."

"Why would they leave all their booze and chocolate?" Jim wondered aloud.

"Perhaps they did not have a use for it where ever they left for."

"They probably froze to death," Bones scowled.

"Don't say that, Bones. I'd like to know more about these people, whoever there were and where ever they may be now. If they left this stuff then they probably left other stuff too," pointed out Jim.

"I am also curious as to the identities of the former occupants," said Spock. And with that, the three set off looking for clues.

"One bedroom, one king size bed," Bones commented.

"Ooh, a couple?" suggested Jim.

Spock stopped and thought. "They would have last lived here approximately 28 years ago judging by the expiration date on the carton of what was once milk I found in the fridge—"

"Ew! Sour milk!" cried Jim as he ran away. "At least there's a bathroom here," he called before he gagged.

"What about 28 years, Spock?" asked Bones, grabbing his hand like he did every time they were alone, even if only for a second.

"I wish to wait until Jim returns."

Bones nodded and kissed him quickly.

"Okay, I'm back," said Jim walking back to where they stood. They quickly jumped away from each other. What was up with that? The captain had lost track of the number of times they had nervously jumped away from each other when he came over.

"As I was saying, 28 years ago, my parents had already become the first human-Vulcan couple and I had recently been born as the first human-Vulcan hybrid, but interspecies civil rights have changed significantly in the last 28 years. It is not likely that a human and a Vulcan would have been in a romantic relationship at that time. They would have been greatly persecuted."

"But judging by the contents of their cabinets and the one bedroom, it can only be a human-Vulcan couple!" protested Jim.

Nodding, Spock said, "Nothing that is is impossible."

They decided to further investigate the bedroom. Upon opening the drawer in the bedside table, Bones turned tomato red and almost choked on his own spit.

"What's in it, Bones?" asked Jim.

"Uh, condoms and lube. A lot of 'em."

Even though he had a high fever, he was still James T. Kirk, so of course he had to go see for himself. "Wow, you weren't kidding. Based on the fact that those, alcohol, and chocolate, are the only things we've found so far, I like these people already!"

Over on the other end of the bed, Spock was busy investigating the other nightstand. On top of it was a small picture coated in a layer of dust. Spock picked it up and blew away the dust so that he could get a better look. The frame was shaped like a heart and written on it in curvy print were the words 'Love Is Forever'.

Inside the frame, the photograph was of a human man and a Vulcan man embracing each other and both smiling joyfully. At first, Spock did not even recognize the openly emotional man as a Vulcan. But there could be no mistaking the pointy ears, slanted eyebrows, and greenish tint to the skin.

"Fascinating."

"What'd you find swee—Spock?" Damnit he was going to have to watch it with those lovey pet-names.

'_Did Bones just almost call Spock sweetie? Nah, he couldn't have… Or could he?'_

"A photograph," the Vulcan replied.

Jim and Bones made their way to Spock and each looked over one of the Vulcan's shoulders at the picture in his hands.

"That's who used to live here," said Jim.

"He looks too happy to be a Vulcan," said McCoy, but Spock could tell it was just the doctor's way of saying 'Why don't you smile like that for me?'

"It is logical to assume that they were the first human-Vulcan same-sex couple. As the Vulcan's family likely did not approve of the relationship, I believe that he abandoned all of his Vulcan disciplines and went to work for Starfleet with his mate. Though less than on Vulcan, they still would have been persecuted," Spock stated grimly. Then, sensing McCoy's growing panic he added, "Such a relationship would no longer be discouraged. Vulcan has become more liberal since interspecies relationships became common."

"So do you think they came out here so they could just be left alone?" asked Jim.

"No one really bothers you on an uninhabited ice planet," agreed Bones.

"And Starfleet would have left them alone as long as they were doing their research work," added the captain.

"That is a very logical theory, Jim."

"What do you think happened to them?" asked Jim as he sat down on the bed.

"I do not know."

Exhausted and sick, the captain laid down on the bed and instantly relaxed. It was so comfortable but he couldn't help but think of how much more comfortable he would be if Spock and Bones were in it with him, naked. He immediately slammed the breaks on that train of thought. He knew he should stop thinking of them like that but he just couldn't.

Love is like quicksand; you can fall in but you can't fall out. Especially if you fall in two sinkholes at once. He promised himself he'd try to talk to them about it as soon as they were off of that god damn planet! He couldn't go on without telling them his feelings but if the conversation turned out badly, he didn't want to be stuck on a planet with them during the awkwardness.

"Jim, you're exhausted, you need to rest," said Bones, sticking him with a hypo more gently than he ever had before.

"Yeah, you're right. You guys can go do whatever you want, I'm just gonna crash right here," he said sleepily, starting to get under the covers.

"Wait," Bones interrupted him. "We might want to change the sheets first. Never know if those guys washed them before they left."

**This is the last chapter that I have written at the time. ****But fear not! ****There will be more but I need your help! **

**Should they get to meet the Vulcan and the human in the picture and then have a 'happily ever after', or should I just get right to the 'happily ever after, the end'? **

**Please review and tell me what you think! The fate of this story lies in your hands! **


	8. Emotionally Compromised

**Thank you so much to everyone who gave their input! Now I know exactly where this story is going! **

**This chapter is dedicated to all who have been waiting patiently for Jim to get more involved in this! **

After they had gotten Jim all tucked in and made sure he was sound asleep, Spock and McCoy turned off the bedroom light, shut the door, and made their way into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Computer, raise room temperature ten degrees," said McCoy.

Spock smiled at him appreciatively. "Leonard, though I appreciate your efforts to make me more comfortable, I do not wish for you to make yourself uncomfortable."

"I'm from the south, darlin'. It ain't too hot for me. Besides, now I can take off this shirt," he smirked, removing his uniform shirt, leaving himself in only his black undershirt.

"In that case, raising the temperature is most logical."

"Logic my ass, you just wanna get me naked," the doctor teased.

"Indeed."

At that, Bones blushed and shifted on the couch, he wasn't used to Vulcan bluntness in relationships. "I think I'm gonna go break out that Romulan ale. You want anything?"

"Perhaps I shall indulge myself and have a small piece of chocolate. However it is important that we do not become so intoxicated that we will not be able to assist Jim should he need it. Also, we do not wish to do something we may later regret."

Bones nodded. The last he wanted was to wake up with a hangover and no memory of a drunken escapade with Spock. "I think I have an idea. Have you ever had hot cocoa, Spock?"

"Yes, I have consumed the drink once at a holiday party aboard the Enterprise."

Bones frowned. He hadn't expected Spock to have ever had it before, but then his charming southern smirk was back. "Well, you've never had _my_ hot cocoa before and trust me, honey, you're in for a treat. I make the best hot cocoa this side of the galaxy."

Spock didn't bother to point out the low likelihood of Leonard's statement, and decided to go along with him. "Very well, I would enjoy trying your hot cocoa."

"Coming right up," he smiled before disappearing into the kitchen.

He returned in a few minutes with a steaming mug of cocoa and a glass of Romulan ale for himself. He had lacked many essential ingredients such as milk and marshmallows, but he had made the best out of his limited resources.

Upon entering the living room he found Spock looking out the window, deep in thought and observation. Leonard set down their drinks on the table and went to stand by him.

The snow was quite beautiful, and for someone like Spock who had grown up on Vulcan where there was no snow, it was most fascinating and for some reason, quite romantic.

"Beautiful," Leonard finally murmured, breaking the peaceful silence.

"I agree; the snow is most beautiful. But not as beautiful as yourself, Leonard."

Bones was completely unsure of how to react so such a compliment. "Wow, Spock. That's like the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. You're starting to freak me out."

An eyebrow quirked. "How so?"

"Just forget I said that. I'm just not used to you being all romantic and stuff."

"That is because we have only recently begun our romantic relationship. I am confident you will adjust to my compliments quickly."

Bones smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure I will."

They walked back over to the couch to have their drinks. Spock to a few seconds to admire the chocolate aroma of his drink before finally tasting it.

"So… what do you think?"

"It is by far the best hot chocolate I have tasted," the Vulcan stated.

McCoy smiled. "Told you I made good cocoa."

"I never doubted you."

They drank in comfortable silence for a while until they heard Jim whimper in his fitful sleep from the other room. McCoy frowned. "God, I wish we could just go in there with him and help him; comfort him."

"We could," Spock suggested gently.

Leonard shook his head. "No, I don't wanna talk relationship with him while we're stranded down here. If he doesn't want us it'll just freak him out. If he does… it might be more than he can handle in his state." Leonard had to think of the situation as a lose-lose in order to not get his hopes up. Soon Jim's whimpers, Spock's sympathetic gaze, the alcohol, and his own pessimism, were too much for him and Leonard broke down, trying his best not to cry and failing.

Spock was a bit taken aback at first. "I trust these are not tears of joy…"

"God dammit, I can't believe I'm fucking crying! I'm sorry, Spock! It's just, what if we never make it off of this planet? Jim's not getting any better, he's getting worse! If we don't get him help soon he could die of dehydration and I'm useless to help him! I'm running out of hypos, we're running out of food, I want you so bad but we don't have any privacy, if the generator breaks we're all gonna freeze to death,—"

Sensing Leonard was nowhere near the end of his rant, Spock quieted him with a kiss and then held him close. "Leonard, please, calm yourself. I am well aware of the dire nature of our situation; there is no need to recount it out loud. It is important that you remain calm. There is still a 63.4 percent chance that the Enterprise will rescue us before it is too late."

Upon hearing he had a 36.6 percent chance of dying on the frozen planet, he started to sob all over again. Perhaps percentages were not as comforting to humans as they were to Vulcans. Spock repositioned himself on the couch and tilted the crying man's chin up to look him in his teary eyes.

Leonard blinked and let the remaining tears fall as he locked eyes with the Vulcan. When the tears rolled down Leonard's cheeks, Spock gently brushed them away like he remembered his mother doing when he would become emotionally compromised as a child.

The sadness and hopelessness in McCoy's eyes was so deep and genuine that it completely shattered Spock's heart. He hadn't felt emotion that strong since the tragic death of his mother, and from that moment on he was absolutely certain he was in love.

Without another comforting word, Spock leaned in and kissed Leonard deeply, pushing forward as many comforting thoughts as he could through their physical contact. McCoy gasped upon feeling Spock's thoughts in his own head. They were all comfort and concern, but mostly intense passionate love.

Spock brought his hand up to Leonard's face, wordlessly asking permission to mind meld. Bones looked apprehensively towards the bedroom door where Jim slept restlessly.

"He is asleep, he will not find out," Spock illogically assured him. There was a 28.6 chance that Jim would indeed catch them, but Spock decided it was best not to mention percentages again.

Leonard nodded hesitantly at first but then fervently. "Please."

Taking a deep breath, Spock lay them both down on the couch and put his long fingers on the doctor's psi points. "You must relax, Leonard," he whispered. "My mind to your mind…"

* * *

><p>By the time the meld was over, McCoy had long since stopped caring about privacy and they weren't all too worried about the couch; they were willing to bet it had been defiled before.<p>

After what was by far the best sex in his life, Leonard lay panting on the couch with an equally exhausted Spock lying next to him. "Wow."

"Indeed."

"I'm really surprised Jim didn't hear that."

"Yes, it is fortunate he is so deeply asleep."

"…I love you."

"As I love you."

Leonard slowly sat up and started gathering their clothes off of the floor around the couch. He held up a blue shirt. "Um…"

Spock took the shirt from him and smelled the armpit, causing Leonard's face to crinkle in disgust and confusion. "It is yours," Spock concluded, handing the shirt back to him.

"How do you know?"

"I recognize the smell of your deodorant."

Bones smiled but shot him a glare. "You're such a creep."

Spock quirked an eyebrow. "There is nothing creepy about it, Leonard. I am simply observant."

They quickly got dressed, placed their cups in the kitchen sink, and carefully crept into the bedroom. Sure enough, Jim was sprawled out across the bed diagonally, mouth open, drooling, and snoring loudly. Sound asleep.

"Should we try and move him?" Bones finally asked after they both stared at him for a good minute.

"It would be logical. He was expecting us to join him."

Bones nodded and they gently pushed Jim to one side so that he was no longer covering the entire king sized bed. Once they finished resituating him he stirred briefly and mumbled something in his sleep. Something that sounded oddly like 'Spock'.

While the Vulcan's eyebrows went into his hairline, the doctor's knit together in confusion. "Did he just say your name?"

Spock took a moment to ponder the implications of Jim saying his name in his sleep. "Highly unlikely," he concluded.

Bones agreed and they both climbed into the bed, the doctor in the middle. "Goodnight, Spock."

"Goodnight, t'hy'la."

Bones knew exactly what that word meant and he was glad that the light was off so that Spock couldn't see him blush deeply.

* * *

><p>It was well into the middle of the night when Bones awoke to loud moaning coming from Jim's side of the bed. He turned around just in time to see Jim get out of the bed and run to the bathroom. Instinctively, he got out of bed to see if he was okay, being careful not to wake up Spock as he did so.<p>

When the doctor entered the outpost's small bathroom and flicked on the light, he found Jim kneeling on the ground with his head resting on the toilet seat. "Hey, Bones," he said weakly before throwing up again.

The doctor winced. "Oh, Jim. I'm so sorry this had to happen. Of all the times to get the flu…"

"It's just my luck," Jim sighed. His stomach content for the moment, Jim got up and turned on the faucet, splashing his pale yet burning hot face with cold clean water.

"I wish I could do more to help you," said Bones.

"You're doin' a great job taking care of me, Bones. You're doing the best you can with what you've got. I want thank you for that, honestly."

"You're welcome, Jim," he replied with a small smile.

Jim opened one of the cabinets above the sink and to his extreme joy, found a bottle of mouthwash. "Oh God. Look, Bones, it's a gift from heaven. You have no clue how bad my mouth tastes!"

He gratefully took a giant swig of the minty cool liquid into his mouth and thoroughly swished it around before spitting it out. He breathed out in relief. "That feels so much better."

Since his breath was minty fresh, an idea suddenly came into Jim's feverish mind. It wouldn't be too awkward, would it? He and Bones had kissed before when they were drunk. And Jim desperately wanted to kiss the man standing next to him. If it turned out too awkward he could just claim he didn't remember it in the morning and blame it on the fever. What did he have to lose?

"Hey, Bones, come 'ere," he said nervously.

Though he was slightly confused as to what Jim could want, the doctor complied and stepped to within a foot of the pale captain.

Jim smiled apprehensively, cupped Leonard's check in warning, and pulled him in for an amazing and very minty kiss. Needless to say, the doctor was shocked at first, but soon began kissing Jim back with fervor and passion.

Shortly after skillfully adding a little tongue to the equation, Jim pulled back with a satisfied grin. "'Night, Bones," he said, beaming. He clapped the other man on the back good naturedly before turning and going back to bed.

Bones stood exactly where Jim had left him, utterly stunned. _'What the fuck just happened…?'_

**Reviewers get a big minty kiss from Jim too! ;)  
>(Don't worry, he's not contagious!)<strong>


	9. Sufficiently Tangled Up

**Here you go! I didn't spend as much editing time on this as I usually do, so I hope it's good! Enjoy!**

"Would ya hand me the socket wrench, laddy?" Scotty asked the closest ensign in the transporter room where he was desperately trying to fix the transporter.

"Aye, sir," nodded the ensign, handing Scotty a wrench from his tool bag.

The engineer frowned at it. "That's a crescent wrench."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, sir. I don't know what I was thinking!" He quickly handed Scotty the correct wrench.

After a few more minutes of messing with the consul, Scotty sat up and wiped the sweat off of his brow. "That should be it. If not, I dunno what we're gonna do."

Standing up, he commed the bridge. "Scott to bridge."

"Yes, Mr. Scott?" Uhura replied.

"Do you have the coordinates of the landing party?"

"Yes, sir, I have three life forms, two human and one Vulcan, in the location of an abandoned Starfleet outpost on the planet's surface."

Scotty smiled slightly to himself. He knew they would be resourceful enough to keep themselves alive but it was still good to hear they probably weren't freezing to death. "Aye, we'll have to divert all power to the transporters if we're gonna make this work. We've only got one shot at this."

Uhura nodded briefly before remembering Scotty couldn't see her. "Aye, sir," she replied.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong, Jim decided as he slowly awoke from his sleep full of fever dreams. He had expected to feel better but he felt worse. He had a throbbing headache, he felt lightheaded, and when he opened his eyes the room spun briefly. Yep, something was definitely wrong.<p>

Jim took a deep breath and composed himself so he could turn around to wake up Bones. But when he rolled over and laid eyes on the doctor, he found that Bones was already awake. _'It's worse than I thought! I'm hallucinating!' _Jim told himself, because that was the only logical way for him to explain what he was seeing.

His CMO and best friend was lying on top of his first officer and other best friend, passionately making out with him. And Spock was kissing him back, eagerly! And with emotion! In fact it looked more like they were trying to eat each other's faces off! Then, McCoy pulled away from Spock's lips and brought the Vulcan's hand to his mouth and began sucking on his fingers, both were completely unaware that they were being watched. Jim's jaw dropped as he heard Spock moan softly.

His mind was unable to form coherent thoughts as all of his blood was currently elsewhere, so Jim was only able to stutter out one word. "What? !"

Instantly, Spock and McCoy pulled away from each other. Spock's expression was calm as ever but Leonard went beet red and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Jim!" he exclaimed in shock. "We, uh, we thought you were asleep!"

All the times they had pulled away from each other when he walked into the room, the way Spock had acted when Bones slipped, how he had found them cuddling yesterday morning, the meaningful glances; it suddenly all made sense to Jim. They were a couple.

Leonard began to grow nervous as Jim stayed quiet while he slowly processed this new information. Sensing the doctor's anxiety levels skyrocketing, Spock soothingly caressed the back of Leonard's hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, Jim. Please don't be mad at us…" Leonard finally said after several moments of silence from the captain.

Jim decided to put his concerns for his own health aside; they could wait. He shook his head in confusion. "No. No, Bones, why are you sorry? I'm not mad at you! How could I be mad at you? You two are my best friends. Why should I stop supporting you just because you're together?"

"I… I dunno…"

"I guess I'm just feeling hurt because you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Jim.

McCoy felt his face grow hot. If he and Spock were ever going to admit their love for Jim, it would have to be now. But he just couldn't find the words.

"Jim," Spock began calmly. "We did not inform you of our relationship because we were planning on asking you to join us."

The captain had never been more confused and turned on at the same time. "Like just for a threesome or like… for real?"

"To use your term, Jim, for real," the Vulcan replied.

"Like the Tevisians," Leonard clarified, finally able to speak.

All at once Jim was hit with a flood of intense emotions and a wave of dizziness. As much as he wanted to throw himself at the two beautiful men next to him and tell them how much he loved them, all he could do was cling to the bed as the room spun violently.

"Jim? What's wrong?" Leonard asked, suddenly switching to doctor mode.

"I… I don't feel—" was all that the captain managed to say before the room went black.

"Jim!" Two alarmed voices cried out in unison.

* * *

><p>"Bridge to engineering!" Uhura shouted into the comm.<p>

Scotty quickly answered it. "Scott here, what's wrong?"

"Scotty, scanners indicate one of the human life forms on the planet just lost consciousness!" she cried urgently.

Heart pounding, the engineer checked the transporter's power levels. "We've got just enough power to beam them up now. Send a medical team to the transporter room to be ready for them," he ordered.

"Aye, sir!"

Anxiously, Scotty stepped behind the transporter consul, locked onto the coordinates of the three men, and beamed them up…

* * *

><p>Instinctively, Leonard reached out to Jim's unconscious body to check his pulse, but that was all he had time to do before the world sparkled out of view around him and he was lost in the familiar sensation of being transported.<p>

The three men landed with a large thud on the transporter pad. "God dammit!" Leonard growled. While his hands were tightly gripping the unconscious captain's shoulders, he was still, for the most part, lying on top of Spock and his legs were sufficiently tangled up with the Vulcan's. There was no misinterpreting their position.

All of the crew members that were assembled in the transporter room just stood and stared for a second before McCoy turned around and glared at them. "Well don't just stand there! Help him!" he yelled.

Everyone quickly snapped out if it and got to work. The medical team had rushed Jim off to sickbay before McCoy even had time to awkwardly clamber off of Spock and stand up.

"Are you two alright?" Scotty asked them as they stepped off of the transporter pad.

"We are unharmed," Spock assured him.

"Sickbay will still want us down there though," said Leonard. "Besides, I've got to go help Jim." Spock nodded and the pair quickly made their way to sickbay.

**Reviews will help Jim feel better! **

**Also, bonus points to anyone who knows where I got the "That's a crescent wrench!" thing from. ;)**


	10. Heart Rate Monitor

**Sorry if I start to update less frequently, I'm back in school so I can't stay up til 3 in the morning writing anymore :/**

"It's all my fault! I shouldn't have let him get so dehydrated! I should have brought more emergency supplies; dammit, I shouldn't have even let him go down there in the first place!"

"Leonard, you must stop blaming yourself. It is not logical."

"Oh, shut up with the logic already! …What do you think he'll say?"

"Do not worry yourself over it, Leonard. Worrying will not change his decision."

"But right before he passed out he was trying to say something! He said 'I don't feel'!"

"Logically he would have been trying to tell us that he did not feel well."

"But he could have been saying he doesn't feel the same way."

"Leonard—"

"Wait—He's waking up!"

Jim wasn't all that surprised that the first thing he heard when he woke up was Bones and Spock arguing. In fact, he almost expected it. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking against the harsh light of sickbay. His eyes focused in on the figures of Spock and McCoy standing at the side of his bed, both gazing down at him intently.

"Jim! How do you feel?" Bones asked.

"Still sick but definitely better," he replied groggily, trying to remember the events leading up to him passing out. He felt like something important had happened… but what?

"You were severely dehydrated. I'm sorry I couldn't provide better care for you down there," Bones apologized.

"Like I said, you did your best. How long was I out?"

"3 hours, but don't worry, Jim. We got you all fixed up."

Jim glanced over at the many IV's he was hooked up to. "I can see that." But as he moved his gaze around the room, he saw something else as well; Bones and Spock were standing really close together… And their fingers were touching… That's when he remembered.

He gasped audibly and the heart rate monitor shot up, causing extreme concern to come over the faces of the doctor and the Vulcan. "Jim, what is wrong?" Spock asked, voice openly laced with worry.

"You… you two… I didn't imagine that, right? You two are…?" he stuttered.

Relief washed over them both. "You did not imagine it, Jim. Leonard and I are in a romantic relationship," Spock confirmed.

"Did I imagine the part about you guys wanting me to join your romantic relationship?" Jim asked with a blush.

"I assure you, you did not imagine that either," Spock did his little Spock-smile.

"So… What do you say? I've only been waiting for three hours," said Bones, trying to relieve some of his anxiety with sarcasm.

"What do I say? For these past three days, you two have been all I can think about! It was torture having to sleep with you because all I wanted to do was _sleep with _you! So I say, are you guys free for dinner?"

"So, is that a yes?" Bones asked.

Jim chucked. "No, it's a hell yes."

"Jim, it has been made known to me that you kissed Leonard last night," began Spock.

He blushed and replied, "Sorry, I didn't know he was your… boyfriend at the time."

"It is quite alright. My only question is, do I also get a kiss?"

Smirking ear to ear, Jim reached up and pulled Spock down by the front of his blue uniform shirt, crashing their lips together passionately. As the kiss drew out longer than he expected, Leonard didn't know if he should keep watching them or not. He certainly didn't want to stop watching and after all, they were his lovers. So he awkwardly took a seat in the chair by the biobed and listened to Jim's heart rate monitor go up.

The rather unfortunate Nurse Chapel walked by at that time and gasped at the scene in front of her. "Oh my!"

McCoy turned and blushed upon seeing her. "Oh, um, hi, Christine…"

"I, uh, have to go!" she said hurriedly, running off to anywhere but there.

McCoy didn't blame her. He honestly felt bad for her; they had both been pining after Spock for a while and now he got him and she didn't. But he didn't feel bad about it for too long, but because the important part was that he got Spock.

Eventually Jim broke the kiss and laid his head back down on the pillow, looking quite satisfied. "How's that for a kiss, Mr. Spock?"

"More than satisfactory, Jim," Spock practically purred. He then sat down on Leonard's lap like it was the most natural thing in the world, as if he had been doing it all of his life. Leonard shifted so as to not be crushed under the Vulcan's weight, and draped his arms over Spock's waist. The blonde captain couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight.

McCoy frowned at him. "What the hell's so funny, Jim?"

"You guys! You're just so adorable together… Hey, we never got those dilithium crystals did we?"

"While you were unconscious, Mr. Scott managed to get enough power to beam down at team of ensigns to collect the crystals. They were successful and we should be able to achieve warp speed in 5.62 hours. The crew is working diligently to repair damages, including communications," Spock filled him in.

The captain tried his best to be professional and process the information, but he couldn't refrain from grinning like a fool. Spock, quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Spock, it's just really hard to take you serious when you're sitting in Bones's lap!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Bones declared Jim fit to go back to work. His fever was gone and he had managed to keep down the soup that Spock and Leonard had made for him. Jim had to admit, watching Bones and Spock try to cook together was way more entertaining than anything on TV.<p>

That morning, Kirk swaggered his way to the bridge, feeling like the luckiest man alive. When he arrived, he found that Spock was already there. The Vulcan was trying his best to not look like he was waiting for the captain, but he turned around far too quickly and eagerly when the doors opened and he sensed Jim's presence.

"Good morning, Jim."

Smiling, Kirk waltzed right up to his Vulcan first officer and gave him a quick peck on the lips, not caring who saw. "Good morning, Spock," he replied as he pulled away and walked over to his chair.

Undoubtedly, a lot of the officers were confused since rumors were already flying about Spock and McCoy. Jim decided it would be best to put all of the rumors to rest right away by not hiding their relationship. When Bones finally made it to the bridge, Jim wanted it to be abundantly clear what was going on.

"Hey, Bones, take a seat," he said.

"There aren't any god damn seats for me."

"Sure there are!" He patted his lap suggestively.

Bones blushed a magnificent shade of red. "Jim! We're on duty!"

The captain chucked and shook his head before he suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Can you look up that base we were at on the ice planet? I want to know who its former occupants were."

Spock quickly accessed the computer's database and found the stats on the old outpost. "The outpost was occupied by Doctor Spencer Hansen and Doctor Stolik. They conducted research there for four years before the base was shut down."

"Where are they now?" Kirk asked.

His fingers flying gracefully across the keyboard, Spock brought up the profiles on the two men. "They are both currently retired and living on the planet Tevis."

"What a coincidence," Bones murmured.

"It is indeed fascinating, Leonard."

"So are they, um, together?" Jim wondered.

"Their records indicate that they are married to each other," Spock stated.

Jim smiled a bit at that. He'd hate to see the first Vulcan-human same-sex couple broken up. "Do you think they'd mind too much if we paid them a little visit?" he asked.

"I do not see why it would be a problem."

"Mr. Sulu, plot a course to Tevis. We have a happy Vulcan to find."

**Like it? Review please!**

**Also, is Stolik a good enough Vulcan name? I was having a lot of trouble thinking of a name for him, but it looks like a Vulcan name to me! **


	11. Meant To Be

**First off, let me say I'm so sorry for not updating this for so long! It's been almost a week and I like to update at least twice a week. But I was having computer issues and was unable to access the internet or even type for that matter.**

**On that note, since I was unable to type, I wrote this chapter by hand and then typed it up afterwards. Because of this there might be more typos than usual. Sorry...**

**Hope I did a good job with this, this is the first time they're all together so let me know what you think. **

**(I'll stop rambling now...)**

"Dinner tonight? My quarters?" Jim asked them on their first official date as soon as they were off duty. It was going to take them a day to get to Tevis.

"That would be most agreeable, Jim."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, what time? Or, you know what, to hell with the time! I know if we agree to meet 3 hours from now, I'll spend about half an hour getting ready and two and a half hours pacing back and forth waiting for you! And I'm pretty sure you'll do the same!" he exclaimed.

"If we are all wishing to be with each other, it is logical to be together as soon as possible," Spock agreed. Bones nodded.

"So just come over whenever you're ready. I… I can't wait," he smiled.

"Neither can we, Jim," said Bones, kissing him softly as they went their separate ways to their quarters. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

Jim smiled and watched them disappear around the corner and then stepped into his quarters. Immediately he went to the mirror to take a visual inventory of himself. His hair was lying a little too flat, and although he thought he looked very sexy in his uniform, there was no need to wear it on a date. He opened his closet and looked through his off-duty clothes. He decided on a tight (but not too tight) dark-grey v-neck and black jeans.

After changing clothes and admiring himself in the mirror for a moment, he went into his bathroom and restyled his hair and thoroughly brushed his teeth. Once he was all ready for the date, he sat down on his bed and waited.

But James T. Kirk is not very good at waiting. His idle mind started thinking up all sorts of horrible scenarios. What if Bones and Spock decided they didn't want him? What if one of them just fell over and died while getting ready? What if the ship exploded? What if he put too much gel in his hair? What if Spock thought his outfit was illogical? What if it was all just a cruel sick joke? STOP!

He had to stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong. His heart was pounding at a hundred miles per hour and his breath was coming in shallow gasps. He began to tremble and broke into a cold sweat as he gripped tightly at the bed sheets. _'Oh God. Oh shit, not again.' _He hadn't had a panic attack in years. Not since his first few months of being in command if the Enterprise. And the timing couldn't be more prefect; right before his first date with the loves of his life. And knowing he was going to ruin everything just made it worse.

Taking in a deep breath, he stood up off the bed and began walking around his quarters. He used the breathing techniques Spock and Bones had taught him and tried to quell his panic. He was completely determined to shake the attack before his dates arrived.

The buzzing of his door made Jim jump and he cursed under his breath because he had not been able to calm down in time. But he would try to hide it, that's what he had always done as a kid.

Opening the door, Jim was not surprised to see Spock had gotten there first. But there was no hiding his panic attack from Spock; a look of concern immediately washed over the Vulcan's calm features. At first glance, he though Jim's flu symptoms had resurfaced, but soon he could sense the intense aura of panic surrounding his precious captain.

"Jim. What is wrong?" he asked.

"N—nothing." Spock just shot him a look that let him know it was useless to lie. Defeatedly, Jim gave in. "I'm just having a little panic attack."

Jim had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before Spock had grabbed his arm and pulled him down to sit on the bed. "Do you want me to call Leonard?" he asked.

"No, nah, he'll be here soon enough. Wouldn't want to interrupt him while he's getting ready. Besides, I don't want him to drug me. I'm gonna get through this."

Spock nodded but was not at all reassured by Jim's words. He hated to see his love in that state and would do anything to help him get through it. "Do you know what set it off, beloved?"

The Vulcan's term of endearment made Jim's hammering heart skip a beat. "It was this date actually."

"Jim, you mustn't worry about it. Leonard and I love you and nothing will change that."

"I—I believe you. Logically I know I have nothing to worry about. But I guess some part of me just always expects the worse," he sighed.

Due to his touch telepathy, it was extremely difficult for Spock to hold Jim close when he was feeling such intense emotions of fear and anxiety, but he would do anything to make the trembling man feel better. "Focus on breathing, Jim. Do not think about anything else. The only thing you need to worry about is breathing."

Jim closed his eyes and tried to relax into Spock's warm embrace. When the Vulcan realized that just breathing was not going to be enough for Jim, he moved his hands to the human's back and began messaging his tense shoulder muscles.

Under Spock's warm, deft hands, Jim instantly relaxed and melted into putty. "Oh dear God! Oh thank you, Spock!" he moaned as his heart slowed to a near normal rate and his breathing started to become easy. Encouraged by the significant shift in emotions, the Vulcan dug in deeper, relaxing all of the muscles in Jim's back and neck, eliciting more pleasurable moans from the captain.

Just outside the door, Bones could faintly hear what sounded like sex. He furrowed his eyebrows and wondered if he should just leave them to it, but decided to against it. Buzzing the door, he called out, "It's just me."

"Come in, Leonard," Spock replied, and Bones opened the door.

Needless to say, he was surprised to see his dates were fully clothed. Addressing the doctor's confusion, Spock explained, "Jim was in the midst of a panic attack when I arrived."

Bones gasped and knelt down in front of the bed to look Jim in the eyes. "Dammit, why didn't you call me? I woulda been over here so fast you wouldn't even have had time to blink!"

"It's okay, Bones. Spock's got it under control," said Jim, voice thick with relaxation and residual stress.

The doctor frowned upon seeing Spock touching the bare skin at Jim's neck. "Doesn't that hurt you, I mean, can't you feel everything he's feeling?" he asked.

"Affirmative, Leonard. But I know that the pain is not my own and that there is no logical cause behind it, so I am able to control it for the most part. The small amount of emotional pain I did experience was a logical sacrifice for Jim's wellbeing."

"See, I knew you had a heart," Leonard told him before he took Jim's face in his hands and stared at him for a few seconds, trying to get a good idea of the human's mental state. "How do you feel, Jim?"

"I feel a hell of a lot better than I did before Spock got here. And now that you're here I think I'm gonna be alright."

"Good. Now you tell me if these panic attacks become a problem again," the doctor added sternly.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. I really hate to see you hurt, Jim."

"As do I," Spock added softly, tightening his warm grip on the captain.

"Spock and I care about you a lot. We'll always be here for you. No matter what," Bones assured Jim before giving in to the overwhelming urge to close the mere inches between their lips and kiss him.

Jim reciprocated with equal care and affection, caressing the back of Leonard's neck, knotting his fingers in his brown hair, and wrapping a leg around the doctor's lean waist. Leaning back slowly, he fell down upon his bed, pulling Leonard down on top of him.

After a few more seconds of making out in that position, Jim pulled away from Leonard's eager lips and locked eyes with Spock who was raptly staring down at them, obviously aroused. "Why don't you come get in on this, honey?" Jim asked, grabbing the green tinted hand.

"That would be most agreeable, beloved," Spock nodded, trying to keep his voice level. The Vulcan kicked off his boots and laid down on the bed next to his human lovers.

Leonard rolled off of the man underneath of him so as to allow Spock better access to Jim, but rather than give the captain up completely, Bones moved to kissing Jim's jaw line and neck. As Jim's mouth was claimed by Spock whilst Leonard was busy planting a trail of kisses down his body, Jim couldn't help but moan into the warm Vulcan mouth.

Then, with what could only be described as expertise, Jim began to remove his Vulcan's shirt and before he knew it, they were all lying completely naked on his bed.

Hungrily, the three men grabbed at, wrapped around, and clung to each other, taking a giving what they needed. Soon, Spock had them in a three-way mind-meld and love, passion, and pleasure flowed freely between their bodies and minds.

Even Spock had lost all track of time when they finally all collapsed onto the sheets, sweaty, panting, and utterly exhausted. After a few minutes of holding each other while they caught their breaths, Jim mused, "I think we could use a cold shower."

"No shit," Bones chuckled breathily, and then added, "God, I love you guys. So much."

"Our minds are very compatible, all together. It is usually extremely difficult, near impossible, to form a three-way mind link when two non-telepaths are involved. But not only was I able to easily meld myself with both of you, I was able to meld both of you with each other. It was most—"

"Let me guess, darlin', fascinating?" Leonard asked, his teasing brimming with love and adoration.

"Yes, Leonard, most fascinating. It is very rare occurrence for three minds to be so compatible."

"I guess that means we're just meant to be, eh, guys?" smiled Jim.

The two humans expected Spock to come back with something about how illogical it is to think anyone is "meant to be" with anyone else, but instead he replied, "Indeed. We are t'hy'la."

"Friends, brothers, lovers…" Leonard repeated the rough translation more for himself than for any other purpose.

"Soul mates," Jim surmised. Spock nodded and Jim reached out to trace those gorgeous Vulcan ears of his.

With a grunt, Leonard finally sat up off of the bed. "Well, I hate to break up this love fest, but I'm all sticky and I'd really like some company in the shower," he told them.

The near-perpetual suggestive smirk came back on to Jim's handsome face, causing his blue eyes to twinkle mischievously. "Why didn't you just say so, Bones? I think Spock and I just might be able to help you with that."

**First the flu and now a panic attack? I don't know why I keep picking on Jim! I feel bad for him...**

**But I promise, no more bad things will happen to Jim (I hope...)**

**Next chapter we meet Spencer and Stolik! :)**


	12. Disregard For Locked Doors

"Don't most people usually have dinner and a movie and then incredibly hot sex?" asked Bones as they made their way out of Jim's bathroom, still straightening their nice date-clothes.

"Yeah, but we're not most people, are we Bonesy?"

"No, Jim, we most certainly are not."

"Might I suggest that now would be a good time for the dinner you previously mentioned, Leonard?" Spock brought up, feeling himself begin to grow hungry.

"Yeah, I don't know about you two but I'm starved!" agreed Jim. "And a movie sounds pretty good too. I'll go replicate us up some dinner and you guys pick out a movie." He gestured in the general direction of his couch and TV as he walked off into the kitchen area, but turned back on his heel to add, "Oh, and I want you both fully clothed when I get back; I don't wanna miss anything," he smiled.

McCoy and Spock sat down on the couch and looked through the movie selection. Serious movies with morals and little to no action bored Jim to death; as much as he hated to admit it, horror movies scared the crap out of Bones; and Spock found almost all Terran movies to be extremely illogical; but eventually they agreed on a romantic comedy.

When Jim returned with three plates of food, he found Spock pinned to the couch and McCoy on top of him, kissing him vigorously. "I thought I told you guys not to start without me," he whined, only half serious.

Pulling away from Leonard's mouth, the half Vulcan replied slyly, "But, Jim, you only requested that we remain fully clothed. Obviously, we have complied."

The blonde just shook his head and chuckled as he put down the plates of food so he could join them.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after they had all said their lingering goodbyes at his door, Jim was lying in his bed, wide awake.<p>

His bed felt so empty. While they were stranded on the ice planet, Jim had become accustomed to two other bodies in the bed with him. Now he was just cold and alone. Rolling over, he looked at his clock and groaned in exasperation when he saw that he would have to get up for work in a few hours.

He did have one last resort though. He instructed the computer to comm Bones and Spock for a conference call. In a matter of seconds, they were both onscreen and they too looked wide awake. Well Spock always looked wide awake, even when he was asleep, but Bones usually looked disheveled if he had been sleeping. And he was usually cursing if he had just been woken.

"You guys can't sleep either?" the doctor asked.

"Affirmative. I find my mind is distracted from sleep and meditation by thoughts of our relationship."

"I can't stop thinking about you two either. And, honestly, I'm pretty lonely. Even though we haven't been together for very long, I feel like I need you with me in order to sleep," the captain admitted.

"You want us to come over, Jim?" Bones asked.

"It would be the logical thing to do if we wish to perform optimally tomorrow," Spock pointed out.

"Logic ain't got nothing to do with it! You just want to get us in bed! Green blooded horny bastard," McCoy drawled out affectionately.

"While illogical, your statement is not completely false, Leonard darling."

'_Did Spock just call Bones 'Leonard darling'? That is so hot and adorable!'_

"So, my place? I do have the biggest bed," the captain added.

"We shall be there in approximately 1.2 minutes," Spock calculated.

Bones glared at him through the comm screen. "I'll be there whenever I get there, dammit, Spock."

"Very well. I shall see you in 1.2 minutes, Leonard," the Vulcan snarked before they ended the transmission.

If anyone saw Mr. Spock or Doctor McCoy sneaking through the nearly empty halls towards the captain's room in their pajamas, they kept their mouths shut about it.

"Exactly 1.2 minutes, Leonard," said Spock as Jim opened the door to let them in.

"Shut up," the doctor growled.

"Good to know you guys can still banter at three in the morning," Jim said, irritable from exhaustion. "I just want to sleep!"

"Alright, honey," said Bones gently, trying to prevent his boyfriend from having a temper tantrum like a two year old who hadn't had their nap yet.

Jim grabbed them both by the hand and pulled them onto the bed with him. They arranged themselves with Spock in the middle so Leonard and Jim could both cuddle up to his warm Vulcan body temperature. With his face nestled against Spock's warm neck, and his hand under Bones's on top of Spock's firm stomach, the captain of the Enterprise was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When Jim woke up, he found himself wrapped around Bones. "Well good morning, handsome," he smirked.<p>

Bones blinked and slowly woke up. "Huh? Oh, um, ya, good morning." He paused. "Do I smell pancakes?"

Jim sniffed the air and nodded. "Yeah! It does smell like pancakes! I bet that's where Spock is, replicating us breakfast!"

Leonard and Jim both got out of bed and followed their noses into the small kitchen area where they were shocked at what they found.

"Good God man!"

"Spock! You're _cooking_? ! You're actually cooking! Do people even do that anymore? !" Jim was flabbergasted.

"Where'd you even learn to cook?" McCoy questioned.

"My mother taught me," said Spock as he expertly flipped a golden pancake onto a plate.

"Why didn't you just use the replicator," Jim asked. He knew the answer but he just really wanted to hear Spock say it out loud.

"I wished to do something to express my affection for you. A 'home-cooked meal' as you might say, seemed to be the logical choice," he explained simply.

The humans just smiled. Who knew Vulcans could be so damn sweet?

"My God! This is the best pancake I've ever tasted in my life!" Leonard exclaimed when he took his first bite. Jim nodded emphatically.

"Thank you. It is a Grayson family recipe." Spock looked down at his plate, suddenly missing his mom.

As delicious as the pancake was, Jim didn't hesitate to put his fork down and place a comforting hand on the Vulcan's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay to be sad. We're here for you."

When Spock looked back up there was a small trace of a sad smile on his usually stoic face. "I appreciate your reassurances, beloved, but I have already grieved the loss of my mother years ago. I was simply reminiscing about the happier times of my childhood." Jim nodded in understanding.

"And on that note," announced Leonard as he looked at the clock, "It's time to go to work."

* * *

><p>The small planet of Tevis was already looming on the viewscreen when Kirk, Spock, and McCoy walked onto the bridge together. The other officers on the bridge tried not to stare, not knowing exactly how to react to their relationship.<p>

Sensing the awkwardness in the room, the captain frowned. "Alright, what's with you guys? ! We're _together_. All three of us! I thought you people were tolerant but I guess not. So just get over it."

"No! That's not it at all, Captain!" Uhura was quick to reassure him.

"Then why are you all acting so funny?"

"Well…" Chekov began.

"It's just that…" Scotty tried.

"Took you guys long enough!" Sulu finally said what was on all of their minds.

Spock tried in vain to hide his blush, Leonard stared slack-jawed at the embarrassed crew, and the captain just smirked. "Huh. I was that obvious? Damn."

"Arriving at Tevis, sir," Sulu changed the subject.

"Very good. Take us into standard orbit."

"Aye, sir."

"Spock honey? Could you get me the address of Dr. and Dr. Hansen?" Jim asked.

Quickly, Spock pulled up their files and found their current address on the planet below. "Affirmative."

"Thanks, babe. Send it to my padd, would ya?"

"Sent," Spock confirmed, trying not to show his embarrassment at Jim's PDA.

"Excellent. Now, Scotty, do you think you can beam us down somewhere in the vicinity of that address?" Kirk asked.

"Aye sir, I can try my best."

"Come down to the transporter room with us. Sulu, you have the conn."

Once they reached transporter room, Scotty easily found the coordinates of the address and Kirk, Spock, and McCoy stepped onto the transporter pad.

"I don't know how long we'll be gone. If they don't want anything to do with us then we'll just come right back. But we'll keep you informed. Communication's not gonna go out again is it?" the captain asked.

"No, sir, we got that all fixed up. Now that we've got new dilithium crystals there shouldn't be any problem at all!" the engineer reassured him.

"That's what he said right before we got stranded on an ice planet for two days!" McCoy pointed out.

"Yeah, but if we hadn't have gotten stranded down there I might have never caught you and Spock making out," he crooned affectionately.

Bones glared at him. "Knowing you and your constant disregard for locked doors, you would have caught us sooner or later."

Jim sighed. "Everything is gonna be okay, Bones. I promise."

"Oh, he promises! That makes everything better! Just beam us down already, Scotty, let's get this over with," the doctor grumbled pessimistically.

With that, the captain nodded and Scotty beamed them down to the planet below.

* * *

><p>The planet of Tevis was only a little bit warmer than average Earth temperature and a bit muggier. The sky was a brilliant shade of turquoise and the air smelled much cleaner than it did on more heavily populated planets.<p>

"See, Bonesy, I told you we'd be fine. This place is pretty nice. I could get used to this!" the captain smiled.

"Indeed, the temperature is quite pleasant. However, I am not accustomed to such a high level of humidity," said Spock.

"You'll get used to it," Jim assured him. "Now, let's find these guys!"

The street they had beamed onto was a residential street but the houses were few and far between. Only a few vehicles passed them as they followed the house numbers to the correct residence.

"Well, this is it!" Jim proclaimed as they came to a small yet well maintained house.

"Fascinating. They have many plants in their garden that are supposed to only grow on Vulcan," said Spock as he admired the garden.

The impatient doctor grabbed Spock by the arm and pulled him away from the rare Vulcan flowers. "Come on, Spock. You'll have plenty of time to smell the roses later."

By the time Bones and Spock reached the front step, Jim had already buzzed the door. After a few seconds, it slid open, revealing a tall, smiling Vulcan. "Hello, how may I help you gentlemen?" the Vulcan man asked kindly.

"Doctor Stolik, I presume?" Jim asked with his best diplomat smile.

"Yes, and you are Captain James T. Kirk."

**So I thought I was gonna be able to get through this whole story without having to name the ice planet... but it turns out I will need a name for it in the next chapter. I suck at naming planets so any suggestions? I will credit you for the name if I use yours! Thanks! :)**


	13. Those Rare Vulcan Flowers

**So I don't really like how this chapter turned out, but it was necessary in order to introduce Stolik and Spencer. It's probably not that bad, I'm probably just being too hard on myself.**

**And I also want to credit PurpleFoot with the name of the ice planet, Elurra! Thank you! :D**

"Doctor Stolik, I presume?" Jim asked with his best diplomat smile.

"Yes, and you are Captain James T. Kirk."

"You know who I am?" Jim was honestly a little shocked even though he really shouldn't have been. It was just too weird to think that the smiling Vulcan from the picture actually knew who he was!

"Of course! You are the poster boy of the federation are you not?" Stolik was practically glowing with good-humor. How openly he expressed his emotions was a little shocking to the three Starfleet officers, but at least his speech patterns were still Vulcan like. No contractions.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose I am," said Kirk.

"And you must be Mr. Spock and Doctor McCoy," Stolik said looking at the other two men. "I have heard so many good things about you three! Please, do come in!" He stepped aside and held the door open for them as they filed in.

The house was spotless but still looked remarkably comfortable and lived in. It smelled pleasantly of home-cooking, cleaner, and those rare Vulcan flowers.

"Nice place you got here," said Jim casually.

"Thank you, Captain Kirk."

"Please, call me Jim."

"Very well, Jim. You can call me Stolik. May I ask what brings you here to our humble abode? It's not every day we get a visit from famed Starfleet officers."

"Well, it's kinda a long story—" Jim began, but was suddenly cut off by an excited Stolik.

"Oh! Come with me! I have not yet introduced you to my husband!" he exclaimed.

Jim, Spock, and Leonard followed the Vulcan into the living room where Doctor Spencer Hansen was sitting in an armchair reading a rather thick book. When they entered the room, he put down the book and smiled up at Stolik through thin framed rectangular glasses. Spencer was in his mid-fifties, his brown hair was beginning to grey but other than that, he looked pretty good for his age. Stolik appeared to be a bit younger than him, but actually the Vulcan was a few years older.

"This is my husband, Spencer. Spencer, darling, this is Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Doctor McCoy of the Starship Enterprise!" Stolik introduced them.

Spencer stood up. "I know who they are. I'm not blind yet!" He held out his hand for the captain to shake.

"Call me Jim," he said.

"Leonard," said Bones when Spencer offered him a hand.

Spock hesitated when the hand was offered to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about the whole not touching Vulcans thing. I can touch mine whenever I want," he chuckled suggestively and wrapped an arm around Stolik who kissed him on the lips.

"It is quite alright. You may call me Spock," said Spock.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked Stolik.

"Well," began Jim. "There is a story to how we got here, but I had a 103 degree fever for most of it, so I'll let them tell it," he jabbed a thumb in the direction of his boyfriends.

"I believe you will tell the story more… colourfully, Leonard. Would you like to?" Spock asked.

"Sure. We had just got done fighting of these goddamn Klingons when we ran out of dilithium crystals! So Mr. Spock over here had the brilliant idea of going to the godforsaken ice planet, Elurra, to get some more crystals."

The Vulcan and the human both get even more interested at the mention of the planet they had lived on during the early years of their relationship.

Bones continued. "So long story short, we ended up stranded down there and we spent the night in an old Starfleet outpost that happened to have a large stash of alcohol and chocolate in the cupboards."

"I knew we were forgetting something!" Spencer exclaimed.

"We also found this," said Jim, pulling the picture from the nightstand out of his pocket and handing it to Spencer.

The married couple stared at the photo in awe for long enough to cause the other three men concern. McCoy cleared his throat.

"Thank you, so much," said Stolik, voice shaky with emotion.

"We were so young and beautiful…" Spencer commented.

"This picture means more to us than you can understand. It is very sentimental. We took it shortly after I abandoned the Vulcan disciplines and ran off into space with Spencer."

"Yeah, we thought you might like it back," said Jim.

Suddenly Stolik blushed dark green. "I do hope you changed the sheets before you slept in the bed. We did not bother to wash them before we left… and we certainly did throw that bed a goodbye party…"

Spencer playfully punched his husband in the arm for giving away their intimate details.

"Uh, yeah, we did change them when we got there… but we didn't before we left…" realized Bones.

"I believe it is only the couch that any future occupants need to worry about, Leonard," Spock pointed out gently.

"You guys did it on the couch without me!" Jim exclaimed. "No fair!"

"You had the goddamn flu!" Bones reminded him.

"Yeah…" Jim sighed.

The three men suddenly remembered that they weren't alone in the room. Spock was thoroughly embarrassed and Spencer and Stolik looked momentarily confused until it clicked.

"Oh! You three are…" Spencer realized.

"I did sense the beginnings of a bond between all of you, but I assumed it was just from working in such close contact and the effects of several platonic melds," said Stolik.

"Nope, we're together," said Jim. "And seriously? Platonic? You live on Tevis and a three way romantic relationship isn't the first thing that comes to mind?"

The Vulcan shrugged. "It is not traditional for humans or Vulcans."

"Well you're not all that traditional of a Vulcan yourself," quipped Jim.

"Touché," he smiled.

"So, that's why we're here. We just wanted to meet who we assume are the first Vulcan-human gay couple," concluded Bones.

"You are correct in your assumption," said Stolik.

"You kind of inspired us in our relationship. If you guys could have yours than we can have ours," said Jim.

The odd couple smiled in kind. "Well, it is a great honor to be inspirational for you. How long will you be staying on Tevis? Long enough perhaps for a wedding?" Stolik asked.

The three officers were momentarily confused until they simultaneously understood the Vulcan's meaning. "What? You thought we came here to get married? No! I mean not yet! I mean no! I mean maybe eventually but not right now, no," stammered Jim.

Concerned, Spock put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Jim? Are you alright?" He had never seen his captain be so unsure of himself before.

"Yeah, Spock. I'm fine. I just don't want to screw us up by saying the wrong thing."

"It's okay, Jim. We just started dating. We're not getting married anytime soon. That's all you need to say," Bones reassured him.

"Forgive my assumption," said Stolik. "Since Tevis is the only planet on which you could legally all get married, it seemed a logical reason for you to be here."

"Nah, we're just here because you're here," said Bones.

"Though I am curious as to why you are here, if you do not mind me asking," said Spock.

"Well that's easy. This is the only place we were completely accepted. Sure we could have lived on Earth without too many dirty looks, but here no one treats us like we're any different. The Tevisians are the most accepting, loving, non-prejudiced people in the Federation. They never even looked at us twice!" Spencer explained.

They all nodded in understanding. "A most logical choice," said Spock. Out of the three officers, he knew the most about struggling to be accepted.

"Well, you are welcome to stay for a while if you wish. Tevis is a beautiful planet and we have not had company in a while," explained Stolik.

"The Enterprise is not needed anywhere at this time, Jim. It would be logical to stay," said Spock.

"Maybe you could authorize shore leave for the crew while we take some vacation time for ourselves," suggested Bones.

"I like the way you guys think," smiled Jim. "Stolik, Spencer, we'd like to take you up on your offer and spend a couple days of shore leave here."

The Vulcan looked absolutely delighted and Spencer seemed to take great joy from the expression on his husband's face. "We would be honored to have you! Oh, Spencer, love! What should we make for dinner?"

Spencer chuckled. "Calm down, you'll scare them away!"

"You don't have to cook for us." Jim certainly didn't want to impose.

"It is no trouble; we cook all of our meals," Stolik explained.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you cook, we'll love," Bones assured him.

Stolik nodded and dashed off into the kitchen, determined to cook Jim, Spock, and Leonard the best meal they had ever eaten.

"Sorry about him," said Spencer. "He gets a little over excited sometimes. Probably because he never got to be excited as a kid."

"That's quite alright," Jim assured the older man.

"Well, I better go help him, lest he burn the house down," sighed Spencer before entering the kitchen and immediately giving his husband a big kiss.

"Well, they're nice," noted Bones.

"Nice is an understatement. They're amazing!" exclaimed Jim.

"They are most remarkable," agreed Spock. "Stolik intrigues me."

"Yeah, he's a purebred Vulcan and he's more human than you!" McCoy quipped. Spock didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult so he kept his mouth shut.

Jim grabbed his communicator and commed the Enterprise. "Kirk to Scott."

"Scott here, Cap'n."

"Prepare to beam down some people; we're going on shore leave!"

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up in about a week. I injured my wrist today so typing probably isn't the best idea... As always, I love reviews! :)**


	14. Thin Wall Theory

**Ok, I lied when I said this wouldn't be up for a while. I had the opposite of writers block and magically wrote this in a couple hours! And my wrist feels a lot better, thanks for your well wishes :) **

**In this chapter we find out some more about Stolik and his family. After this chapter the focus will return to McSpirk :)**

"This is the best food I've ever had!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Yeah, how come anything a Vulcan cooks is awesome?" wondered Jim, thinking back to Spock's pancakes from that morning.

"Where did you guys learn to cook?" McCoy asked Spencer and Stolik.

"On Elurra," said Spencer simply.

"Where? At the Chef School of Frozen Nothingness?"

The Hansens chuckled. "Nah. When you're living in an outpost on a frozen planet and the only way to get food is to have Starfleet beam down supplies, you kinda have to learn to cook," Spencer explained.

"It was disastrous at first," said Stolik. "Remember the first time we tried to make pizza?"

Spencer made a mock disgusted face. "Please! Don't remind me!" He then buried his head in his husband's shoulder as if the thought of the disaster pizza was too much to handle.

"But we got the hang of it, didn't we, love?" Stolik smiled.

Spencer looked up, his eyes absolutely sparkling with deep admiration. "Yeah, we sure did." The Vulcan then pressed his lips to the human's.

At first, Jim, Spock, and McCoy thought it was sweet that the older men were still so in love with each other after so many years. Then when it became evident that Spencer and Stolik had absolutely no problem with PDA, the room took on a distinctly awkward aura.

Sensing the discomfort of their guests, Stolik finally broke the long kiss. "My apologies, I got carried away."

Jim couldn't help but chuckle at Stolik's embarrassed green blush. "It's alright, we understand. I'm guilty of a little too much PDA myself."

Bones glared at him. "Yeah, and you do it on the bridge!"

Spencer and Stolik looked shocked to say the least. "On the bridge?" Stolik repeated.

"When we were on a starship we'd get reprimanded for just holding hands while walking down the hall!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Times have changed a lot since then," Jim assured them.

"We are very glad to hear that. We just hope they will continue to change for the better," said Stolik.

"Stolik," began Spock, his curiosity getting the better of him, "Was anyone you know killed in the destruction of Vulcan?"

Smiling grimly, Stolik shook his head. "That is a very good question, Spock. I do not know. I cut off all contact from any of my old friends on Vulcan when I joined Starfleet. And since I stopped using the Vulcan mind disciplines, all of my family bonds have deteriorated and are no longer in place. I am only bonded to Spencer."

The thought of all of his family bonds deteriorating was very unsettling to Spock. He wondered how Stolik stood to lose them. "Even your parents? You do not know if your parents are alive?" Spock had to ask.

Now, Stolik's emotions shifted completely into sadness and Spock instantly regretted ever asking. "Even my parents," the grim Vulcan answered. "They could be dead for all I know. And honestly, I do not think I really want to know."

"My mother died in the destruction of Vulcan," said Spock. "If there was even a chance I could get to speak with her again, I would not hesitate to do so."

"And I'm sure your mother would love to speak with you again too. But Stolik's mom, not so much," said Spencer. "She disowned him when he abandoned the Vulcan ways."

"What about your father?" Spock asked.

"My father did not disown me but he has made no attempt to contact me since I joined Starfleet. I do not believe he would wish to reestablish contact with me now, if his is still alive."

"My father was not pleased with my decision to join Starfleet either but we have made amends. I simply cannot understand how you can stand not knowing if your parents are alive," said Spock.

"Well that's just it. I _cannot_ stand it. I wonder every day. I want so much to contact them, but I do not think I could handle the rejection," admitted Stolik.

"Honey, you should just call them. You know I'll always be here for you. And we're all each other needs," Spencer assured his husband.

Slowly, Stolik nodded. "Spock is right. If my parents are alive I should not waste the opportunity to speak with them again. I will call them tonight. Right after dessert."

* * *

><p>Stolik sat in front of the comm in the living room, trying to hide his nervousness. Spencer, Jim, Spock, and Bones were all standing just off-screen for moral support. "You'll do great honey," said Spencer, leaving his husband with one last Vulcan kiss.<p>

Stolik nodded and then called his parents, silently praying that he had the right contact information and that someone would answer. The time spent waiting for someone to answer, was the one of tensest moments of Stolik's life. It was only rivaled by the moment after he had asked Spencer to marry him.

Then, after what seemed like eternity, the screen flashed on to reveal a tall elderly Vulcan man, bearing a striking resemblance to Stolik. The man's eyes widened but he immediately put his emotions back in check. "Son?" he asked, trying desperately to keep the disbelief out of his voice. "Stolik? Is that really you?"

It took all the control that Stolik could muster to keep from crying. Instead he just smiled a smile that was a mix of relief, anxiety, sadness, regret and joy all at once. "Hello, Father."

"Are you in good health?" his father asked, at a loss for what to say.

"Yes, Father. I have retired from Starfleet, I am happily married, and I am living on Tevis."

Spencer stepped into the picture to wave nervously at his father-in-law. "Hi."

"I take it you are my son-in-law?" the old Vulcan asked.

"Yeah, I'm Spencer."

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Spencer. Thank you for taking care of my son."

"No problem. Thanks for making him!"

"…You are welcome."

"Is Mother well?" Stolik asked.

"Yes. She is well. We both survived the destruction of Vulcan. We were off-planet at the time. I wished to contact you and let you know we were okay, but I did not know how to reach you," his father explained.

"I apologize for not informing you when I left Starfleet. I did not know you would ever wish to contact me."

"Apologies are illogical. All that matters is that we are in contact now."

"May I speak to Mother?" Stolik asked, his heart pounding.

His father almost sighed. "I will get her for you, but I do not believe she will wish to talk with you."

"That is a risk I am willing to take."

Stolik's father went off screen and returned seconds later with an indignant looking elderly Vulcan woman. "Stolik," she acknowledged coldly.

"Hello, Mother."

"I am not your mother. I have disowned you. You have caused nothing but shame and dishonor to fall upon our family. You have abandoned the Vulcan ways and you have married a human man. I did not wish to speak with you 30 years ago and I do not wish to speak with you now. You are a disgrace and a failure, Stolik. Do not contact me again." With that said, she walked stoically out of the room as if nothing had happened.

The father was barely hiding the shock on his face and Stolik did not bother to hide his pain. He began to shake let silent tears stream from his eyes. Spencer was immediately at his side, holding him comfortingly and sending reassuring thoughts through the bond. He then turned an angry glare to his father-in-law.

"Get her back here. I need to give her a piece of my mind!" Spencer growled.

Apparently she had still been listening because Stolik's mom stepped back on-screen. "I am here," she said.

Spencer's angry glare bore into her. "Look at what you did! No matter what you say, Stolik is your son! You gave birth to him; that's a fact! Now you made him cry! Don't you have any fucking emotions about that? You truly are heartless!" he exploded.

If Stolik's mother was taken aback, she didn't show it. "He is being illogical and you are being human. I am leaving now. I want no part in this." She was gone again.

"…I regret that that had to happen, son," said the father. "Spencer is a very good husband for defending you."

"Thank you, father." Stolik wiped his eyes. "I expected this reaction for her. I decided to contact you because of my friend, Spock. His mother died in the destruction of Vulcan and he did not understand how I could stand to not contact my parents. I believe he now knows why."

Stolik motioned for Spock, Jim, and McCoy to come on screen. When his father saw them, he looked at Spock in wonder. "Spock? Son of Sarek and Amanda?"

"Affirmative," Spock nodded.

"You know this guy, Spock?" Bones asked quietly.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Spock, I knew your parents," Stolik's father told him. "You were on good terms with your mother when she died, were you not?"

"Indeed, I was. My only regret was never telling her that I loved her," Spock admitted.

"Let me assure you of something, Spock. Your mother knew that you loved her very much. She talked about you frequently and never did she have any doubt that you loved her."

Spock considered this new information for a second before nodding. "Thank you. I greatly appreciate it."

"Son, I would like to keep in contact with you. Please call whenever you want, live long and prosper, all of you," said the old man, Vulcan saluting them.

Stolik returned the gesture. "I look forward to it, Father. Live long and prosper... I love you."

A warm half-smile showed on the old Vulcan's lips. "I love you too, son." Stolik smiled and ended the transmission.

"I'm so sorry, honey," whispered Spencer.

"I did not realize that your mother would hold so much hatred against you," Spock also apologized.

"It is not your fault. I expected as much. I am just happy they are alive and that my father does not hate me as well," said Stolik. "However, I do want to go to bed now. Jim, Leonard, Spock, you may have the guest room."

Spencer showed them to the guest room, right next to the master bedroom. "There are extra sheets in the closet, feel free to watch TV or read our books or whatever. Just make yourselves at home."

"Thanks, Spencer, we really appreciate this," said Jim.

"No problem. We really love having you here. Stolik will probably feel better in the morning but for now, I'm gonna go comfort him. Sleep well," Spencer said, and quickly left.

"Well, that was something," said Bones.

"Was your dad ever that bad, Spock?" Jim asked.

"No. He was not pleased with me but never went that far. Stolik's mom was being illogical," Spock said as he sat down on the bed.

"Amen to that. She's off her Vulcan rocker!" exclaimed Bones.

Jim grabbed Bones by the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. "Hey, let's forget about that and just focus on each other," he said.

Before the doctor could protest, Jim pulled him down onto the bed.

"Jim!" Bones exclaimed. "Not here! Not in someone else's house! That's just not right!"

"Leonard is right. We should refrain from sexual activities until we are back in our own quarters," said Spock.

Jim crossed his arms and put on his best pouty face. Bones sighed and laid his head down on the pillow. "Jesus, Jim. For all we know the walls could be thin."

Then, as if on cue, the doctor's thin wall theory was confirmed by the sound of two bodies hitting a bed followed by pleasurable moans coming through the wall. The three of them froze and laid statue still, feeling too awkward to even want to touch each other.

"Alright guys, you win, no sex until we're back home," Jim quickly conceded, the mood ruined. "Oh, and do either of you have any ear plugs?"

**Was it good? Too much of my OC's? Let me know what you think. Please review :)**


	15. Rain Is Kinda Romantic

The oddly comforting sound of rain hitting a roof filled the guest bedroom early in the morning, awaking Leonard from his brief sleep. The mattress was too firm and his back hurt like hell. When he thought about it, he realized he hadn't slept in his own bed in five nights! He wondered if he ever would again.

The warm feeling of Spock's arms around his waist drew Leonard away from his thoughts of mattresses. "Good morning, Leonard."

Bones turned around in Spock's arms to kiss him. "Good morning, darlin'. I trust you slept well?"

"Indeed, after Spencer and Stolik fell asleep, I did. The mattress was most comfortable."

"You _would_ think that! Damn green-blooded hobgoblins and your rock hard mattresses!" he grumbled.

"That's not the only thing that's rock hard," Jim chuckled, pressing himself up against Leonard.

The doctor sighed. "Dammit, Jim."

"Oh come on, you said 'rock hard'! I couldn't resist!"

"Jim is right, Leonard. You did set him up for that sexual innuendo," Spock said with a playful smile in his eyes.

Bones shook his head. "You two are so immature."

"Yes, but you love us," said Jim, kissing the doctor's neck.

The beeping of his communicator made Jim jump and unhappily pull away from Bones. "Shit! What could they possibly want? We're on shore leave!"

Agitated, he flipped open the communicator. "What?"

"Sorry, Captain, but we just got orders from Starfleet," said Uhura regretfully.

Jim groaned, almost wanting to snap his communicator in half and later tell Starfleet that communications had gone out again. Feeling Jim's thoughts through their physical contact, Spock thought it necessary to remind Jim of his duties. "Jim, we work for Starfleet. As much as I would love to stay on Tevis, we must follow orders."

Spock was right; he almost always was. As he nodded to the half Vulcan, Jim asked Uhura, "What are the orders?"

"We are to deliver Andorian and Vulcan diplomats to a meeting on Earth," said Uhura. "In order to make it in time, we would need to set course for Andor in a couple of hours."

Jim frowned. "Alright, thank you, Uhura. Tell the shore leave parties they'll have to beam up as soon as possible. We'll be there shortly. Kirk out."

"Aye, sir."

As soon as he hung up, Jim buried his face in the pillow. "Why can't we just have a normal vacation? Why does everything we do go wrong?"

"Aw, come on, it's okay, Jim. We got to meet Stolik and Spencer, we reunited a father and his son, we ate some awesome food, and we got to see a purebred Vulcan laugh, smile, and cry all in the same day. I say we did pretty well for ourselves," said Bones.

"Since when are you an optimist?" asked Jim.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to make you feel better because I love you." He blushed at how cheesy that sounded.

However cheesy they might be, Leonard's words caused Jim's heart to melt. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Aw, I love you too, Bones," Jim told him with a kiss. "Well, I guess we'd better get up. But Stolik will be sad to see us go."

"Better to be sad than to have no emotions at all," remarked the doctor.

"I have emotions." Spock shocked himself with his own statement, earning himself a warm smile from McCoy.

"I wasn't talking about you; I know you do," he assured Spock as he wrapped his arms around the half Vulcan and kissed him sweetly. Spock then proceeded to show Leonard exactly just how many emotions he had.

Though he hated to break up the scene unfolding before him, Jim knew he should. "Hey, guys! Remember, thin walls?"

Slightly embarrassed on Leonard's part, they pulled away from each other and decided it would be best to get out of the bed and get dressed.

When they entered the living room they could see rain pouring down in fast heavy drops through the big windows. On the couch Spencer and Stolik were cuddled together under a flannel blanket, the Vulcan's head resting on his human husband's shoulder. Spencer was drinking a mug of hot cocoa (reminding Leonard and Spock of their night in the outpost on Elurra) and Stolik was drinking grape juice… or was that wine?

"Good morning!" greeted Stolik cheerfully. "Did you sleep well? We weren't too loud were we?"

"No, not at all; we slept great!" Jim lied smoothly, not wanting to embarrass their hosts. "Are you drinking wine?"

"Yes."

"At 8 in morning?" McCoy asked.

"It has no intoxicating effect on me. It started a while ago when Spencer insisted on having hot chocolate with his breakfast and I told him that I was going to have alcohol with my breakfast, just to show him how silly he looked. After a while it just became a habit I suppose," he said, taking another sip of his wine which looked very out of place in an orange juice glass.

"It is so ironic it is almost… logical," analyzed Spock.

Spock's statement earned a toothy smile from Stolik who then asked, "So what do you wish to do today?"

It was times like this that Jim hated being the one who did the talking in their relationship. "Well," he began regretfully, and was thankful when Spock stepped in the deliver the bad news.

"Starfleet has ordered us to transport Andorian and Vulcan ambassadors to Earth. We must return back to the Enterprise shortly," Spock informed them. Jim and McCoy winced on the inside when they saw Stolik and Spencer's happy expressions drop.

"Oh. Well, we understand," said Stolik glumly. "We worked for Starfleet once too…"

"We really wanted to stay and hang out with you guys," Jim assured them, "but we have to follow orders, you know."

"Well, that sucks," sighed Spencer.

"Will we ever see you again?" wondered Stolik.

"Of course!" exclaimed Jim. "You can call us anytime you like and next time we're in the area we'll stop by and say hello."

"I would like that." "That'd be great." The Hansens said at the same time.

"Well, we best get going," sighed McCoy, beckoning for Jim and Spock to follow him outside to the beam up point.

"Yeah, we'll be seeing you," said Jim.

"Wait!" The captain was taken off guard as the Stolik went up to him and hugged him shortly before also embracing McCoy.

"Emotional hobgoblins," McCoy grumbled good-naturedly as he returned the hug.

Stolik then turned to Spock expectantly. Only a fraction of a second after Spock nodded his consent, Stolik had him in a crushing bear hug.

"We wish you all a safe journey, live long and prosper," said Stolik after letting go of Spock.

Spock returned the gesture and they turned to leave, but something didn't feel right to McCoy. He spun back around to face Stolik and Spencer who were looking sadder than they should have been. He furrowed his brow and stared at them. "Alright, you two. What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really, Leonard," Spencer assured him.

"It's just so lonely around here," Stolik admitted quietly.

For a split second, Leonard wondered why they'd be lonely when they had each other, but then he remembered he had felt that kind of loneliness before. When he was with Jocelyn. That's when they'd decided to have Joanna. It was then that the doctor realized what was missing from their cheery little house.

"You ever considered having a kid?" he asked.

The look that came over Spencer and Stolik's faces was one of pain, regret, and confusion. "Adoption is not customary on Tevis. Since so many marriages cannot produce children, children are very special and are seldom unwanted or unplanned. If the parents all die then there is always a family member or family friend who is more than willing to raise the child," Stolik explained.

"Well I wasn't talking about adoption. I meant having your own kid," said Bones. Now their facial expression was just confusion. "Oh come on!" exclaimed the doctor. "Are you seriously telling me that Tevis doesn't have this procedure yet? !"

"What procedure?" asked Spencer.

"Same-sex pregnancy. It's a bit more complicated with two males than with two females, but it works," explained McCoy.

"Let me get this straight. Him and I could have our own biological child?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah! You even get to carry it if you want!"

Stolik's eyes widened with awe and his hand instinctively flew to his abdomen as if he were already pregnant. "I could get pregnant?" he asked, voice laced with joy and wonder.

"You bet! I can't believe Tevis, of all places, doesn't have this yet!" said McCoy.

"Wow, we'll uh this is defiantly something to think about," said Spencer.

"Take your time. Having a kid is not a decision to take lightly. But if you decide you do want to, I could even do the procedure for you," he told them.

Stolik smiled warmly at them, Spencer was lost in thought. "Thank you so much, Leonard," said the Vulcan.

"You're welcome. Take care now," he smiled, turning back towards the door.

"We will."

Outside, it was warmer than the humans had expected considering the amount of precipitation, but it was still cold enough to make Spock shiver as the raindrops hit him, soaking through his shirt.

"I've always thought the rain is kinda romantic, how about you?" Jim asked them, brushing his wet hair out of his face.

Both Spock and McCoy shook their heads emphatically. "It's cold, it's soaking me to the bones, and now I have to change my clothes!" Bones complained.

"I agree with Leonard. I am cold," stated Spock, blinking as raindrops attempted to land in his eyes.

Jim sighed. "You guys are such killjoys." He pulled out his communicator. "Scotty, beam us up. Spock and Bones are being all whiney."

The engineer just chuckled. "Aye sir."

In a matter of seconds they found themselves back on the transporter pad, dripping wet, clothes clinging unpleasantly to their bodies, hair plastered to their foreheads, Spock shivering.

Jim wrapped his arms around the trembling half Vulcan in an attempt to warm him with body heat. "Come on, Spock, let's get you outta these wet clothes," said Jim, only half suggestively. He walked Spock off of the transporter pad with Bones following close behind.

When they were halfway to Spock's quarters, Uhura's voice came over the comm. "Bridge to Doctor McCoy."

Bones groaned and hit the nearest comm on the wall. "Yes?"

"You're needed in sickbay for emergency surgery," Uhura informed him.

"Tell them I'll be right there," he said reluctantly. Then turning back to Kirk and Spock, "Honey, darlin', I gotta go. I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised them, giving them each quick pecks on the lips before turning to dash off towards sickbay.

"But you're still all wet," Jim protested.

"I'll change in sickbay. I'll be fine. Go get Spock warm and I'll see you later," he assured Jim before quickly proceeding down the hall.

When he got into sickbay Nurse Chapel was waiting for him. "You're all wet," she noted, confused.

Leonard grabbed a towel from the cabinet and hurriedly ran it through his hair. "Doesn't matter. Who're we doing surgery on? Wait, let me guess, an ensign from engineering?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Figures. Come on, let's go save him. We're almost out of redshirts; I'd hate to lose another one."

**You see that little 'review this chapter' button down there? Yeah, that one! Press it and write nice words! Thanks! ;)**


	16. Mischievous Undertone

**Here's a sweet Spirky chapter to bring this to a close :) Hope you like it. **

After they had watched Bones disappear around the corner, Jim and Spock proceeded into Spock's quarters. The blast of warm air that hit their faces was incredibly welcoming and they instantly relaxed once the door closed behind them.

"You wanna take a shower, Spock?" Jim asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Indeed. That would be most agreeable."

In Spock's bathroom they both peeled off their wet clothes. Before he turned on the shower, Spock stopped and just stared at Jim's body.

"What?" Jim asked, he was feeling a bit self-conscious under Spock's gaze but he would never admit it.

"You are so beautiful," the half Vulcan said simply.

"Aw, thanks, Spock. You too." Jim relished the delicate green blush that painted Spock's cheeks.

Spock turned on the shower and stepped in, Jim following. "Is the temperature satisfactory?" he asked.

"It's a little hotter than I'm used to, but I like it," Jim smiled.

Spock nodded. "I am accustomed to hot showers." As if to emphasize his words, the bathroom began to fill with thick steam.

Curiously, Jim began to scan through the various Vulcan soaps on Spock's shower shelf. Spock lovingly observed as the blonde human picked up a bottle of Vulcan shampoo. "May I?" he asked.

"Are you asking if you can wash my hair?" There was amusement in the Vulcan's voice.

"Um yeah."

"I believe I would find that most enjoyable."

Jim squeezed the shampoo into his palm and took in its distinct herbal scent. It didn't smell exactly like Spock, but it defiantly contributed to the Vulcan's intoxicating scent. The blonde rubbed his hands together and then ran them through Spock's silky black hair. "God, Spock? How is your hair so perfect?" he murmured.

Spock turned around to face Jim and ran a hand through his blonde locks which had gone curly from the steam. "My hair is standard for a Vulcan. Your hair though, is quite fascinating."

"And by fascinating you mean…?"

"Perfect."

Once they were warm, clean, and dry, Spock gave Jim one of his spare bathrobes and they went back into Spock's bedroom and sat on the bed.

"You know, you and Bones got to have your night cuddling in the cave and your time on the couch, and Bones and I had that kiss in the bathroom, but you and I haven't really gotten any alone time," Jim mused.

"Indeed, however, you did fall asleep in my arms when I carried you to the outpost."

"Yeah, that was great. But also kinda terrible. I was so paranoid you were gonna read my mind and see all of the dirty thoughts I was having about you," Jim admitted.

"I assure you, I was having similar thoughts, beloved."

"But I didn't know that at the time! All I knew was that you were great for cuddling up to. I could have stayed in your arms forever."

"I would have been content to hold you forever if it were physically possible," Spock outstretched his first two fingers to Jim who returned the Vulcan kiss. "I have admired you since the first day I met you. As illogical as it was, I was actually quite fascinated with your solution for the Kobiyashi Maru test. I was also rather intrigued and impressed that you were able to elicit an emotional reaction from me. Over these last few years, my admiration for you has turned into affection. Now that affection has turned into love."

Jim almost jumped at the intensity of the emotions that were flowing through their joined fingers. "Why didn't you ever tell me you felt this way before?"

"You are my superior. It did not seem proper to try to pursue a romantic relationship."

"But we're friends too, and in a friendship, just like in a relationship, we're equals." The captain scooted closer to his Vulcan lover and put a hand on his warm thigh.

"Also, I was afraid of losing your friendship if you did not return my feelings," the Spock admitted.

"Oh, Spock. I know exactly how you feel," said Jim empathetically and wrapped his arms around the half Vulcan before kissing him deeply.

After a few seconds of kissing, Jim brought them down onto the bed, pulled away from Spock and looked into his infinitely brown eyes. "I want to meld," Jim said.

Spock nodded and placed his hands on Jim's psi points. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…"

They quickly and easily slipped into meld, sharing every loving thought they had ever had for each other. A while later, when they finally came out of the meld, Jim was pressed up close to Spock and his pants were a little too tight.

"I can't wait much longer," said Jim, hitching a leg over Spock's hip.

"You do not have to wait, love. I am yours," Spock assured him, pulling Jim even closer and taking in the scent of his hair.

"You don't think Bones will mind?"

"He did instruct you to get me warm…" said Spock with that mischievous undertone Jim loved.

"Yeah, he did!" Jim said with a happy smirk. "Spock, would you like me to warm you up?"

"Affirmative, Captain."

* * *

><p>It was hours later when Leonard finally finished surgery. Not wanting to wake or disturb Spock and Jim, he used his medical override code to get into Spock's quarters. The lights were low, the air was warm, and it smelled pleasantly of incense. On the bed he spotted the naked forms of his lovers, sound asleep on top of the covers.<p>

He sighed from exhaustion and stripped off his own clothes. He certainly wasn't going to sleep in his uniform and he was too damn tired to go all the way back to his quarters to get his a t-shirt. Besides, Spock's room was too hot for clothes.

He laid down on the bed next to Jim who awoke due to the shift in weight. The blonde opened his eyes and looked at the exhausted scowl on his lover's face. "Bones, what's wrong?" he asked groggily.

"I just spent five hours doing surgery. He almost didn't make it," said the doctor.

"But you saved him right?" Jim wrapped his arms around Bones's tense body.

"Yeah, I did."

"You're amazing," Jim told him and he began rubbing his shoulders. Bones moaned as Jim's skilled hands kneaded away his tension. "You've gotta relax."

"It's stressful," said Leonard, voice thick with relaxation.

"I know, honey, but it's alright. Spock and I are here for you now. And we always we will be."

"Yeah, I know ya will." Bones was almost asleep.

"I love you, Bones."

"Mmm love you too." With that said, the doctor nestled up against Jim and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**The End.**

**But fear not! There will be a SEQUEL! I haven't started it yet but I should have the first chapter up sometime next week. Will this sequel have MPreg you ask? Well you'll just have to read it and find out ;)**

**Oh and this story has 48 reviews at the time (Yay! Thank you all so much!) so let's see if we can get it to 50 or higher, that would make me so happy! Love you all!**


End file.
